


An Adventure In Bad Dreams

by Cuntknocker



Series: Polycarbonate City: Non-canon Adventures [1]
Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: 1010cest, Aged-Up Character(s), Alien Biology, Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Gender/Sexuality, Alien Technology, Aliens Made Them Do It, Ambiguous Gender, Anal Probing, Angst and Feels, Animal Traits, Bad Decisions, Bad Ending, Bath Houses, Bathing/Washing, Begging, Betrayal, Blackmail, Blindfolds, Body Modification, Bondage, Brainwashing, Breastfeeding, Captivity, Clit Play, Clit Stimulation, Collars, Conditioning, Contracts, Corruption, Cows, Crying, Dacryphilia, Depressing, Depression, Ear play, Edgeplay, Electrocution, F/F, F/M, Fetish Clothing, Filthy, Foot Fetish, Foot Massage, Gags, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Genderfluid Character, Genital Torture, Girl Penis, Grief/Mourning, Heavy BDSM, Hypersensitivity, I'm Not Ashamed, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Transphobia, Injury, Itching, Kindness, Lactation Kink, Large Breasts, Latex, Light Sadism, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Limbs, Loss of Parent(s), Love, M/M, Male Lactation, Male futa, Masochism, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Milking, Mind Manipulation, Mind Rape, Mindfuck, Minor Character Death, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Muzzles, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Tickling, Objectification, Oil, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Out of Character, Pheromones, Phoenixes, Plot Twists, Post-Orgasm Torture, Praise Kink, Psychological Torture, Punishment, Rebirth, Reincarnation, Robots, Royalty, Rubber, Self-Harm, Self-Indulgent, Sensation Play, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Robots, Sexual Slavery, Slow To Update, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Submission, Teasing, The Author Regrets Nothing, This Is STUPID, Tickling, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Transgender, Unhappy Ending, Urination, Vibrators, Voice Kink, Wall Sex, Watersports, Weird Plot Shit, Xenophilia, clit torture, living suit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28108155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuntknocker/pseuds/Cuntknocker
Summary: 1010 get in over their heads with contracts and shady deals. After being auctioned off and vanishing from the public eye, they're doomed to spend the rest of their days as submissive little sex bots. Of course, they'll have to be broken down and put through intense training in order to become that. Their hell begins here.Bad endings for everyone. The boys get heavily modified to suit the perverse desires of their captors, and I 100% indulge myself. Be warned.
Relationships: Blue | Purl-Hew/Red | Zimelu (No Straight Roads), DJ Subatomic Supernova/Neon J., Eve | Nadia/Mayday (No Straight Roads), Eve | Nadia/Mayday/Zuke (No Straight Roads), Eve | Nadia/Mayday/Zuke/White | Rin (No Straight Roads), Eve | Nadia/White | Rin (No Straight Roads), Eve | Nadia/Zuke (No Straight Roads), Green | Eloni/Sayu/Yellow | Haym (No Straight Roads), Green | Eloni/Yellow | Haym (No Straight Roads), White | Rin/Zuke (No Straight Roads)
Series: Polycarbonate City: Non-canon Adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059227
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	1. The Breaking of Rin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An introduction to the situation and the breaking of Rin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This entire fic is one non-consensual mess of body modification, corruption, mind breaking, sensation play, edging and teasing, orgasm denial or overstimulation, forced submission... This IS a bad ending fic, after all.
> 
> Leave now if you don't want to see your favorite characters get turned into submissive little sluts. Otherwise... Enjoy~

Rin, the charismatic leader of 1010, ended up way in over his head after accepting one too many contracts. Sometimes, a megastar would end up getting taken off the map, and they might not ever be seen again.

This is what happened with 1010. All the brothers were purchased as a single unit, of course. Nobody was cruel enough to split them apart, after all.

Rin would curse his stupidity as he felt the restraints slip around his arms and legs. Him and his brothers were loaded away and taken to a whole other city, far away from Vinyl City. They knew that they were doomed to a life of being sex bots, getting repurposed and retrained, their very code edited through intense training sessions.

Of course, each of them had a weakness or two. And their training would correspond to each of them.

Their lives as they knew them were changed forever.

\---

Rin, the captain of 1010, was a charismatic pretty boy in the public eye. Dashing, yet brave and more dangerous than he looked. His powers were quickly disabled, his strength sapped away as he was quickly restrained. He looked up at his captors with spite and hatred, tears streaming down his cheeks over what he did to his brothers. At this very moment, they were getting introduced to their torment, just like him…

Rin’s weaknesses were rather simple: Punishment, master/slave relationships, sensory deprivation, and praise. To top it off, he had a sensitivity glitch, where he was at least five times more sensitive than his brothers. Breaking him was going to be fun, for sure.

He was first subjected to heavy bondage and sensory deprivation. He had his form altered, so that he would have a bondage mode: A tight fitting gag with a nice, long dildo that went down his throat. A snug blindfold that kept all forms of light out. Snug headphones that had vibrating dildos attached to them, just big enough to touch in the center of his head. A tight straitjacket, with his arms in the back, inside a sleek metal arm-binder. His legs were to have a spreader bar between them. And when he was to be in the storage position, he was to have his legs behind his head, the spreader bar helping keep them in place as he squirmed around so erotically.

His ass was stuffed with a massive vibrating dildo that nudged right against his prostate. His cunt was similarly stuffed, and his cunt and dick were contained in a special cage. His dick was erect at all times, and the device it was trapped in would vibrate mercilessly. There was a special attachment on the inside of the cage that went right over his clit, and vibrated along with the entire area covering his plump pussy as well. The cage held the dildos in his ass and cunt snugly in place, so that they wouldn’t slide or wiggle an inch.

He was to be stored in a tiny, cramped space. It was little more than a storage locker, and he couldn’t move an inch. He was to be hooked up to the wires inside. The wires would connect to his headphones, and bombard the poor bot with subliminal messages and mind-altering messages, to slowly condition him and drive him insane, to break his spirit, and to have him hopelessly turned on as his orgasm protocols were restricted in storage. In other words, he was to be mercilessly edged for however long his captors saw fit.

When Rin was put into such a state for the first time, he tried his hardest to break free. But the second the vibrations were turned on, his resolution began to falter just a bit. He was soon trying not to lose his mind as he was denied orgasm, the sensory deprivation only making the sensations even more intense as lewd messages filled his brain:

_“You are nothing but a little slave.”  
“You are not in charge anymore.”  
“You love being teased and edged.”  
“You will only cum when allowed.”  
“Only good boys get to cum.”  
“Just give in.”_

Rin would be left in storage for hours, days even. He normally would have broken by now, but he was trying his damn hardest to not break, to not give in for his brothers. He still felt guilty about dragging them into all this, after all.

When he wasn’t in storage, he would get dragged out, and his bondage mode would be set to light. He would still have his restraints, but his gag, headphones, and blindfold would go away, along with his pleasuring devices. He would still not be allowed to orgasm, however, as he was punished for resisting.

He would be bent over a table or other surface, sometimes even one of his captors laps, and spanked. It was rather easy to make him submit after an hour long session of spanking. Sometimes, he would get lightly smacked with an open palm and get lots of gropes in between. Other times, paddles would be used, heavy ones with holes in them to reduce the air resistance, and he would be a sobbing mess at the end, his ass nice and red and covered with marks as he was made to promise everyone that he’d be a good boy next time, his dignity torn to shreds as his cheeks glowed bright.

He tried to hold on, he really did. But eventually, he ended up breaking. _Hard._

He wanted to cum so badly, having held out for an impressive 23 days before he broke, finally begging to let him cum, to let him have even a RUINED orgasm he was so desperate. His captors were endlessly pleased when he finally broke, starting the next phase of his training…

\---

“I-I wanna cum, p-please don’t make me d-do this…!” Rin whimpered, the vibrators in his ass and pussy buzzing away at full speed as he dreaded what was to happen. His captors were rather evil, forcing him and his brothers to record a message that would be sent to all his friends, fans, and family, who had no idea where he was, and would never be able to find them anyways, as all their tracking related features were removed before they were taken away that fateful day.

“If you don’t record this, you will never be allowed to cum, little one.” one of his captors said, their voice rumbling deeply. “You’d be locked away permanently, unable to cum ever again…” they teased, getting the intended effect from him as he whimpered and finally hung his head low. He let them record. “State your name, slave.” they said, no emotion in their voice.

“R-Rin…”

“And who were you?”

“L-Leader of… 1010… M-Megastar of Vinyl City…”

“And just WHAT are you now?”

“A-Ah, please…”

“Answer the question.”

Rin suddenly felt the vibrators in his ass and pussy slow down to a crawl.

“P-Please, turn them back up!”

“Answer the question and maybe we’ll turn them back up.”

Rin grit his teeth as he finally answered.

“I-I’m a slave… A fuck slave… A-A sex bot…!” he cried, wiggling his ass in the air as he drooled, his tongue hanging out of his mouth on the floor as he whimpered and whined. “P-Please let me cuuuuuuuuuum!!!” he begged, tears slipping down his cheeks.

“Good boy.” is all they said before his orgasm protocols were finally fully activated after almost a month of restriction. The vibrators in his holes were then brought back up to full speed.

“AAAAAAAAHHHHH FUUUUUUUCK!!! GYAAAAAAH, MAAAAAH~!!!” Rin screamed and babbled, his cum shooting out with such force that it left a sizable dent in the floor he was thrusting above. His lube ended up squirting across the room, the camera zooming in on his face as his eyes were filled with hearts, swirls, and even static.

He completely broke. He was a mess, cumming left and right as his orgasms stretched on and on. Being on edge for almost a month left him unbearably sensitive, and his orgasms were bleeding into each other. He ended up rolling over and seizing up on the floor, his face an absolute gorgeous wreck as his eyes were a mess of symbols, his tongue flopped out and his mouth wide open as he made desperate vocalizations.

“Good boy… Such a good boy~” one of the captors responded, ending the recording and stroking his fluffy hair as he shivered and whined. The vibrators finally stopped, giving him some respite after such horrible torment. “You there, boy?” they asked, snapping their fingers in front of his face a few times.

Rin just blankly stared at them, before attempting to _lick_ their fingers. The captor simply chuckled and started to thrust their fingers into his mouth as he obediently licked and sucked.

“Time for the final phase, boy…” they said, scooping him up as he giggled stupidly, his head empty as he dripped lube everywhere.

\---

Rin ended up becoming a good little slave. He would be allowed to sleep with his captors, and he would always be by their feet, his pupils perpetually hearts. They would only have to spread their legs, and he would instantly know what to do, bobbing up and down on their dicks or slurping away at their cunts.

Each time he made someone cum, a vibrator inside of him would violently turn on, making him have an orgasm that would leave him seeing stars. He liked seeing the stars… He soon came to associate pleasing others with his own pleasure, and he would cum just from pleasuring another person.

He would be rewarded with plenty of head pats and chin scratches, a puddle of lube/cum forming under him when he got those. He would always feel a tingly, fluttery feeling in his chest when he was called a “good boy” and motioned over to someone’s lap.

He sometimes would be put back into the storage closet in his heavy bondage mode, but not because he was being punished… Instead of being edged for days at a time, he would be forced to cum for a few days straight. He would look forward to these stretches of times, his brain only desiring more pleasure. He would get bombarded with more lewd messages.

_“You’re a cute little slave.”  
“You’re behaving so well.”  
“You love cumming endlessly.”  
“We allow you to cum.”  
“You’re such a good boy.”  
“We love you.”_

He would slide out of the storage closet from his bondage, a dopey smile on his face as his eyes were full of swirls and static. His sensitivity was definitely a treat to mess with, as even grazing over his cheek was enough to make him orgasm these days. He would constantly be melting into an obedient little puddle whenever his captors handled him, showered him in pleasure.

Rin no longer thought about much. He no longer had any worries. Only a distant, broken voice in the back of his head was left… And it only hoped that his brothers were having fun with their captivity. Gone was the desire to save them, to hold out for them as he shuddered and felt release after release.

He was so broken. But he didn’t care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone knows what the title of this fic references you win internet points.
> 
> Updates are daily, and Rin/Zuke will make an appearance later on~


	2. The Breaking of Purl-hew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breaking a pretty kitty~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Purl-hew gets separated from Zimelu, so expect THAT angst.
> 
> Lots of overstimulation and multiple orgasms.

Purl-hew already let his composure down and tried to freeze everyone around him. He was swiftly captured and restrained, his powers completely sucked away as he freely cursed and kicked.

“He’s alone, you assholes! Let me go with him, FUCK!!!” he shouted as his glasses were daintily plucked away from him by one of the captors, who only giggled sweetly at him.

“The sooner you break, the sooner you can be with him… Well, of course he has to break as well, and that’ll take a while~” they said, Purl-hew’s face contorting in utter rage as he thrashed in his bonds. After he said some rather harsh words, he was effectively gagged as well, a massive dildo being shoved down his throat and tape all around his head to keep it in.

To add insult to injury… He finally realized, that his restraints were red. His tape gag was red. The dildo in his mouth? Red.

Tears freely flowed from his eye as he was taken away into a room…

\---

He was turned into his cat form while the restraints were still around him. His ears were pinned against the back of his skull as he growled at them through his gag the best he could.

Suddenly, he noticed that a panel had opened in the wall in front of him, revealing a random space that was big enough for him… If he was folded in on himself. He was suddenly forced on his back, his knees against his chest and his legs nice and spread out, exposing his ass. He then was feeling some strange material all around him…

...He realized too late just what was happening to him. Suddenly, the only thing hanging outside of the wall was his ass. His cock and pussy, along with his tail and ass, they were all completely and totally vulnerable, nice and exposed for anyone to come by and mess with.

On the inside of the wall, he was completely encased in some strange rubber material, the space having a little give so he could wriggle, but not NEARLY enough to be useful to him. He couldn’t see anything, and he couldn’t hear anything except the errant creaking of the strange stuff surrounding him.

He jolted when he felt a massive vibrator slip right into him. But even worse… _The vibrator was warm._ They did that on purpose. The same happened to his ass. He was now burning up… And of course, an onahole slipped around his dick, and he cursed when he realized that it, too, was heated. They wanted to rub the fact that he was separated from his lover in his face, it seemed, as the vibrators were turned on and the onahole made a curious sucking sensation.

His tail flicked around, before he felt a tug on it. Everyone seemed to be taking turns tugging it, sending jolts of pleasure straight to his crotch as he whined inside his rubbery prison. He squeaked in shock when he felt the rubber shift around, and tentacles suddenly thrust into his ears. They stroked over his sensitive motherboard so agonizingly slow, that he thought he was going to go insane. The tentacles slipped under his CPU and started to torment him, stroking over it and making him cum hard. The sensations, of course, never stopped, even when he was thrashing from overstimulation and cursing hard, trying desperately to get any extra wiggle room.

He then squirted when he felt a sting on his ass. Looks like they were going to spank him senseless, and he was already feeling tears slip down his cheeks as they used paddles with holes in them, bringing them down time and time again as he was already tormented with other sensations. His tail, all the while, was being tugged this way and that.

The rubber shifted around above his chest, and he gasped when he felt tiny little tendrils begin to circle his nipples. They tickled horrendously, and the sensations of his tail being tugged, his ears and CPU getting fucked, his ass getting spanked raw, his holes and dick vibrated, and his nipples tickled… He was overwhelmed as his orgasms started to bleed into each other, time blurring into one giant streak of pleasure.

Even when his brain was breaking, even when he seized up in another orgasm… He still thought of Zimelu. He still thought of his strong bull, his stud… The only thing that would give him respite during all the sensations was imaging he was back at home, curled up and laying his head against his warm chest as he ran his hand through his hair, telling him how he was his precious little pearl…

...Purl-hew felt tears once again. But this time, they weren’t from overstimulation or anger.

\---

“Even during heat, we will force your dick to stay out.” one of Purl’s captors stated. “We still need to train you, after all.”

“Ghhhhhh…” Purl moaned, his heat unbearable as massive, warm dildos vibrated on their highest settings in his holes. His dick was kept out of his plates, but it was completely flaccid, flopping around with each jolt of his hips.

“In fact, we need to start your daily training, kitty. Keep those legs niiiiiiice and spread for us~” they said as they approached him. He groaned when they groped his flaccid dick, trying to pull away from them.

He felt tears stream down his cheeks when he saw what they had: Two anti-static brushes. He knew exactly what they were going to do…

...He still wasn’t prepared for it. On either side of his dick head, the brushes were teased around him. Swirled, stroked, tickled… It was absolute sensory overload for poor Purl-hew as he felt his legs lock up, preventing him from thrashing around too much. His poor clit was purposely neglected during these hours long sessions where his flaccid dick would just be tormented and teased, driving him to the brink of madness as he slowly went insane.

Other people would join in and help reduce him to a whimpering mess as well. More static brushes were brought in, and their bristles were ultra soft as each nipple had four brushes at a time swirling around them, rapidly flicking over the tip… He swore that with each session, his nipples would get more and more sensitive… And it reminded him of…

“Hey, pay attention now!” the captor teasing his dick said, stroking the soft brush over his clit, making him seize up and squirt hard as he shrieked. “I was TRYING to say that you’re almost there… You’re almost broken~” they teased, instead focusing their brushes on his neglected clit.

“N-NooooOOOOOooooo!!!” he whined, letting out a pathetic whimper when another person joined in and started to scratch behind his cat ears. “D-Don’t wanna BREAK-” he begged as the brushes all over him started to rapidly flick his sensitive spots. He knew it was inevitable, but he still wanted to hold out for as long as he could.

Of course, when the captor down at his crotch stopped brushing his clit and instead pinched it, he knew that he was done for. He felt himself slip away as he finally broke into a begging mess, telling them that he would do ANYTHING to be able to see Zimelu again, that he would be their good little kitty.

“Good kitty~” they said as he was dragged into another room.

\---

“State your name, kitty.”

“P-P-Purl-hew…!”

“What were you?”

“M-Member of… Member of 1010! The smart onnnnnnnnne~!”

“What are you now?”

Purl-hew shook and shivered as he felt his cock getting milked by a heated pump. A massive, warm didlo was thrust in and out of his ass as his clit was mercilessly teased with anti-static brushes, and his nipples had bullet vibrators taped against them. His tail was flicking back and forth as another orgasm crashed down on him and drool dribbled from his mouth as he tried to answer the question.

“K… K-Kitty… G-Good little kitty!!!” he babbled. Words were difficult for him these days.

“And tell us how long it took for you to break~?”

“145 days…!” he gasped. He held out for quite a while, the second longest out of anyone. Every day was pure torture to his senses as he was overwhelmed and kept away from his lover. He was certifiably insane at this point, he could be thrown into a padded room without any objection.

“145 days… So defiant you were! But that’s all gone from you now, yeah?”

“Y-Yes! I’m a good kitty now! G-Good for yooooouuuuu!!!” he cried, gasping for breath when another orgasm crashed down on him. He was seeing stars and little kitties fly around his vision as he humped into the pump. He was starting to forget where he was or who he even was at this rate. He even was forgetting his own name.

The only thing he wouldn’t forget, however, is that he was in love. He was madly in love with someone… A wonderful bull. He was promised each day that he would get to visit his bull again, and get mated into oblivion by him. But his bull never came.

He would end up crying hard, and his captors would wipe his tears away as they stroked him all over.

“He’ll come. He’s getting close to breaking now… We promise we’ll let you guys be with each other when he breaks.” they whispered, scratching behind his ears and showering him with kisses as he threw his head back and would leak for them. He missed his voice, his touch… His warmth… His taste… He missed it all. He just wanted to be wrapped up in his strong arms and held forever and ever.

At least he finally got to be with him after a while. It was worth the wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor kitty just wants to be with his big, strong bull...


	3. The Breaking of Zimelu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breaking a rowdy bull can be tough, but worth it in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, this is where the fic starts to become more self indulgent!
> 
> Male lactation, nipple play, tickling, and hoof fetish warning ahead!

Zimelu was hard to contain at first. He ended up doing lots of property damage, and even ended up hurting a few people. Once he was finally restrained, however… He was almost despondent. He wanted to be with Purl-hew, he wanted to be with him so bad… He wanted to protect him from these awful, awful people.

But he couldn’t. He ended up getting thrown into solitary confinement for a whole week, bound and gagged tight and getting shocked every 30 minutes, right on the dot. Each shock was stronger than the last, starting very mild and working its way up. By the last shock at the end of the week, he was reeling, tears having formed semi-permanent tracks down his cheeks as he looked up at his captors with utter hatred and contempt.

Considering how he was the fighting spirit, the rowdy punk who never gave up, an emergency meeting was called between the captors to discuss how to break him. He was still thrashing wildly in his restraints, only pausing for briefs moments to regain his breath before going right back to it. Shocks would only work so much as he would constantly shout into his gag and curse at them, threaten to burn them to charred bones and ashes as he begged for Purl back.

He was certainly going to be a tough one to deal with, for sure...

\---

He was forced into his cow form. It was a good thing he was heavily restrained at all times, as he was stomping and snorting away, turning completely feral and trying to ram people with his horns whenever his head was even a tiny bit free. He growled when he was read off the checklist of things that were to happen to him, that were to be added.

“Advanced submission training… Severe punishment for even the slightest resistance… Total sensory deprivation when not in training… Total rework of nerve map… Heightened sensitivity in chest… Subliminal conditioning chip implanted in head…” they went on. “Wow, just WHAT did you do to deserve such a harsh regimen?” they chuckled wickedly, roughly tweaking one of his exposed nipples and making him shiver.

He knew that his chest was going to be made even more sensitive, that everything was going to be utter hell… He was NOT looking forward to the time of the month when he was more full of milk than usual… And he realized that _this would be the first time he lactated without Purl there to help him through it._ He felt tears form at his eyes before they immediately fizzled up into steam.

He would hold out for everyone… But he would hold out the most for Purl.

He had to.

\---

“N-Nnnggghhhh, bastards…!” he groaned as milk was sucked out of his chest and into a massive tank. Everyone was having fun around him as he was used as a drink dispenser, the congregation of captors taking perverse joy in drinking his milk right in front of him.

“Aw, you shoulda said something if you were thirsty, little cow~!” one of them said, before someone slipped a ring gag into his mouth. He wanted to fucking throw up as they then tilted his head back and forced him to down a whole glass of his own milk, plugging his nose to force him to swallow it all down. His milk had natural aphrodisiacs in it, and they even effected him. He had had his chest sensitivity amped up the past few weeks, especially his nipples, which were absolutely buzzing with pleasure as the milkers attached to them just kept sucking away at a steady pace. He was so hot all over, and right about now Purl would be lapping at his overly-sensitive nipples with his cool tongue, soothing him and making him feel so good…

Instead, he was forced to be on edge, a cool onahole sucking away at his dick and his pussy and ass filled with cooled vibrators that never seemed to get warmer. He wasn’t allowed to cum, and inside his head…

_“You love being milked.”  
“You are nothing but a milk dispenser.”  
“You are a docile little cow.”  
“Everyone’s eyes are on your chest.”  
“Your tits are your new erogenous zone”  
“Getting milked is better than cumming.”_

The subliminal conditioning chip inside his head was going strong and filling his brain with lewd thoughts and desires. His pussy could only drip as his dick throbbed in it’s soft, cold prison. He shivered and could only choke down more of his milk as his head went fuzzy and everything blurred together…

\---

His nerve map was made to be at least twice as sensitive as before. This also amped the sensitivity of his nipples which already had a sensitivity glitch in them up further, and merely poking him at the wrong time would send him hurtling into a fit of begging, since of course, he still wasn’t allowed to cum.

“M-My hooves feel… Weird…” Zimelu muttered as he found himself in a heavy duty straitjacket (that left his chest nice and exposed, of course) and strapped to a chair of some sort. They gave him sensitivity in areas that he wasn’t as sensitive in before, his whole body becoming a cluster of hot spots to be teased and tormented. His hooves, though? This was completely new… He vaguely remembers Haym experiencing feeling in his hooves before, and telling everyone how intense it was. But Zimelu, he was rough and tough, he was the fighting spirit! He could handle anything!

His legs were lifted up, and his feet were restrained by the ankles, in the air as he suddenly shivered. He could feel the tiny currents of air flow across them as people moved around him… Shit.

“J… J-Just how sensitive d-did you make them…?” he meekly asked, his ears flattening as his tail nervously flicked. He squirmed a little in his seat, trying to see if he could pull his feet out. No dice. He realized that he was _very fucked_ as he saw two of his captors approach his hooves.

“You already were in for a treat with these wonderful little things!” one of them said, gently grabbing at his foot and making him squeak. “You guys aren’t used to feeling anything in your feet… But these hooves? Whoever made them had sensitivity in mind, that’s for sure~” they chuckled, poking a finger right in the middle of his split, making him jerk back rather violently, although not enough to move his foot more than a few centimeters away from where it was. Shit, shit , shit!

“We just made these beauties even softer, more plump… Once we’re through with you, little cow… Walking like a normal person will be an adventure on its own~” they hummed as they ever so slowly massaged a thumb into one of his hoof pads. Zimelu bit his lip so hard that he punctured himself and oil came out at he literally bit back a moan. He was leaking and dribbling pre at an alarming rate as he was denied orgasm… He actually would have cum if he wasn’t being denied right now…!

“O-Oh FUCK what did you do to me?!” he whispered, panicking as his tail flicked back in forth in agitation. He felt so helpless at that very moment, and they had hardly even done anything to him!

And his heart sank when he saw them drag out a bag full of mystery items. Both captors pulled out something that made him want to piss himself already… A soft looking hand brush. He was really trying his hardest to thrash around, to wiggle even a LITTLE bit, but he simply couldn’t.

“O-Oh fuck, please don’t… P-Please don’t do this, I-I’ll lose my mind…!” he whimpered as they slowly held the brushes over his sensitive hooves, the anticipation making him lose his mind as he realized that he could never walk normally again… That he’d be forced to crawl on his hands and knees from now on…

Piss blasted from his cunt and dick when they finally made contact and scrubbed away. Zimelu’s laugh was booming and jovial, even though he hated every second of this as he thrashed around in his seat, his feet unable to escape the unbearably ticklish torment that was being rained down on him. The bristles were extra soft, so as not to hurt his delicate hooves… But they were just hard enough that he could feel them polishing his pads. It was the equivalent of getting dead skin removed so that his feet would be more sensitive, his nerve endings already on fire as everything was smoothed down.

“FUCK FUCK FUUUUUHUHUHUHUHUK YOU AAAAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAALLLLL!!!” he shrieked, his face twisted into a smile as he felt his pee finally dribble off his seat. Now that he was empty, he could only leak lube and cum as he was relentlessly stimulated. “NOT THERE NOT THERE NOHOHOHOHOT THEHEHEHEHEHERRRRRRRRE!!!” he begged as the brushes focused on each pad, before going back to scrubbing down the middle where his split was. He was shrieking and screaming as his laughter echoed throughout the room, his captors smiling wickedly.

“So responsive! So sensitive!” one of them teased as they scrubbed in little circles, going nice and slow while the other captor went up and down nice and fast. “It’s always cute when a tough guy like you can be so easily broken by just a few light touches~!” they purred as they put their brush down and wiggled their finger all around the split, making Zimelu arch his back off the seat before slamming it back down.

“But tickles aren’t the only thing you can feel with these adorable hooves of yours~!” the other one said, setting their brush down as well.

“O-Ohhhhhh fuuuuuck!!!” Zimelu moaned as the both of them started to massage his soft hooves. The pads squished so nicely under their thumbs, and he felt very strange all of the sudden as he threw his head back and let out incredibly lewd sounds. “W-Why does it feel so gooooooooood?!” he groaned as everything was teased and massaged. He was used to rough and fast sensations, he was so prepared for those… But this was…

“You feel that, little cow? You feel the changes we made?” one of his captors cooed, reaching down and planting a kiss on both his pads and loving the way he squirted pre. “We decided to make your feet an erogenous zone in addition to your chest! You can never walk normally again, sweetheart~” they said as suddenly more people appeared in the room. Everyone had an anti-static brush in their hands, and Zimelu let out a strangled cry when they all converged on his nipples.

“N-Nooooo… Stop this…” he weakly whined as he felt ultra soft brushes tease his poor, overworked nipples. The peaks, the very tips, all around his nubs… Every part of them were sensitive as hell now, thanks to enchantments he had gotten during his weeks in captivity. He could feel milk start to dribble out, to top it all off, making him even MORE sensitive than he already was. “P-Please stop this…! I-It’s too muuuuuuch!!!” he cried, tears finally slipping down his cheeks as his tongue flopped out and he shivered even harder.

“You know… We could let you orgasm and finally have a nice little reward… But you want to keep resisting, don’t you? It’s been 200 days already…” they said, licking from time to time and dragging their tongue across his sensitive pads, making him jolt. “You plan on going the whole year, sweetie~?” they said, pressing a quick peck to the split in his pads as he shrieked.

“N-NEVER GONNA BREAK…” he growled as steam started to come out of his ears. He was overheating himself in an attempt to get them to stop. Instead of giving him any respite, they simply stuck tubes in his ears. They had done this many times before, and would pump coolants into his very motherboard to keep him from being able to essentially self-terminate. No rest or mercy for the rowdy bull, it seemed.

“What a shame. I guess we’ll have to just keep on teasing you for a couple hours… Then you can go back to your comfy little closet~” they chuckled, grabbing the brush again as the other captor did, and unleashing ticklish hell on his hooves again as he shrieked and laughed, tears freely flowing as he pissed himself again…

\---

Whenever Zimelu was in sensory deprivation, his treatment was even worse than Rin’s. In addition to being bound and blindfolded, every inch of his body was being teased in some way. He had ticklish probes stroking the inside of his head as his headphones blocked out all sound. His holes, dick, and clit were mercilessly vibrated with cooled sensations to torment him further.

He would be getting his throat fucked by a massive dildo, not having a standard gag as he needed to be trained to be a good little dick sucker in addition to a cunt muncher. Every so often, a fluid would get squirted down his throat, and it would make sure to keep him wide awake and alert, so that he’d feel every torturous sensation.

He had pumps attached to his chest, that would suck away the milk he’d make. The inside of the cups, however… They had tiny little tendrils that would tease and tickle his already raw nipples. They would stroke them relentlessly while he shivered and moaned. Tendrils would sprout from the walls of the storage closet and also rub themselves all over his chest, covering it in some strange, warm fluid that would get soaked into his silicone skin, and would make him even more sensitive as his pecs were massaged.

But worst of all, his hooves were getting treatment of their own. Soft polisher brushes would endlessly spin around on them, tickling like crazy and smoothing his plump hooves. They would only get more and more sensitive with each round of polishing, and he would occasionally feel the brushes retreat and instead get replaced with tiny mechanical hands that would rub, stroke, and tease them non-stop. His mind was turned to mush as his hooves got extra special care, his clit weakly throbbing as he wanted to cum so badly.

He wanted to cum so badly. More than anything in the world… Well, almost anything.

He still wanted to be with his precious little pearl… But he was scared. Scared of what Purl might have become. Scared of what HE had become. They were never going to be the same, for sure, but… But he still wanted to be with him. With his pretty kitty… He wanted to protect him from everything and make him feel good all the time.

At least he finally broke. His fighting spirit was no more as he was a shivering mess that couldn’t even walk normally anymore, lest he cum just from that…

\---

“State your name, little cow.”

“Z-Zimelu…” he whispered, his head bowed low as he was on his hands and knees. He didn’t have any vibrators on or in him, and the only bondage he had on was a (strong) collar and leash. A cute little cowbell was attached to it.

“State what you were.”

“M-Member of 1010… The rowdy one…”

“Well, you’re not so rowdy anymore~”

“Y-Yeah…”

“Ahem. Now, what are you now?”

“A good little cow…”

“That’s right. And how long did it take you to break?”

“257 days…”

“Damn… You must’ve put up quite a good fight, hmm~?”

“Y-Yes… I’m sorry…”

“Awww, don’t worry little one… You’re forgiven. After all… You’re gonna let us play with you, right~?”

“Y-Yeah… Please… P-Play with me…?”

Zimelu was motioned over to a chair where he was strapped down. His restraints were still heavy enough to keep him in place, but he didn’t have as many this time around, since he was so obedient these days.

His feet were lifted up and restrained so that he would have them facing the camera. They were flushed an angry red, just like his chest was. Milk pumps were attached to his nipples, which were bigger and puffier now, such a tantalizing target to tease and torment. He shivered submissively as his ears went down and his tail wrapped around his leg when the pumps started to suck away. He let out a blissful moo as he then felt his captors grab his feet and start rubbing the sensitive hoof pads.

“A-Ah… It feels so good…” Zimelu moaned, his pussy drooling as his dick wept. “A-Am I finally allowed… To cum?” he asked, mild desperation in his voice.

“You’ve made so much progress…” one of his captors said, walking in front of the camera and scratching juuuuust behind his ears and making him whine. “You started out as a rowdy little bull who gave a couple of us burns and damaged property… But you’ve grown so much these past months… Of course you can cum, little one~” they said as they finally reactivated his orgasm protocols.

“O-Oh fuck oh fuck OH FUCK OH FUUUUUUUCK-” he screamed as he seized hard, his cum and lube squirting out in an amazing arc as his eyes were completely filled with swirls and static. He ended up having the most intense orgasm chain of his life as he screamed and hollered, not even needing anything but his nipples and hooves touched to bring him to orgasm.

His orgasm chain lasted for ten whole minutes as he shivered and seized up, before he finally came back down. The camera was the taken, and Zimelu was shuffled around as he was now nuzzled up into someone’s cunt, obediently lapping away and looking up at the camera with bedroom eyes. His milk dribbled from his chest and he let his eyes flutter shut as he was squirted on.

The video then ended as he was passed around, being a good little cuntmunch and cocksucker for everyone. He would get a little tug on his nipples and would cum just from that alone. And when he was a good boy, his hooves would get pampered and teased as he was allowed to jack himself off, despite not needing to anyways due to his sensitivity.

The day that him and Purl were reunited… They were inseparable as they both ran towards each other… And came the moment they made contact with each other, gripping onto each other for dear life as they sank to their knees.

They finally had each other, and they would be hugging tightly as they both endured stimulation hell and spiraled into an orgasmic oblivion… Together~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't even walk like a normal person anymore or else he might cum... Don't know about you but that shit is _really hot._
> 
> At least him and his pretty kitty are together again~


	4. The Breaking of Eloni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He may have been willing, but breaking is a part of the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was perhaps a bit too cruel to little Eloni...
> 
> Betrayal, intense overstimulation, intense sensation play, intense edging and denial, clit torture, itching fetish, intense mindbreak.

Eloni was a strange case to deal with. He was willing to do whatever they wanted him to do right off the bat. But… They wanted to break him as well.

They just had no idea how to go about doing that.

He was insanely kinky, and he was always an obedient little boy for everyone. He always addressed everyone as master or mistress, and would always please them with hearts in his eyes.

But, they found out that he had a deer mode. And his deer mode could cause rut.

They suddenly knew how to break him.

\---

Eloni was crying, his rut having reached a boiling point. He was restrained, and he was rather heartbroken, actually.

He had done everything right, he had been a good little boy for them… And yet, they were still breaking him when he didn’t need it? How could they be so cruel?!

To make matters worse, his orgasm protocols were restricted, and his pussy was forced to stay out. Much like when Purl’s dick stayed out while he was in heat, his pussy and clit were unbearably sensitive and any touching of them would be maddeningly unsatisfying to him.

So of course, while his dick throbbed and wept, everyone was busy teasing his pussy.

“P-Please, I-I was so good for you, I did everything right… W-Why are you doing this to meeeeee?!” Eloni whimpered, squirming as much as he could. He was on a curious cylinder, practically upside down as his head touched the floor but his body was contoured to it, being the most flexible out of all the boys. His legs were spread, and his pussy was up in the air, hopelessly exposed and vulnerable as an assortment of brushes teased and tickled him, making him jolt at how overstimulating everything was.

“Oh, you are such a good boy for us! But… We want to see you break, sweetie… It’s just not fun otherwise~” the lucky captor who was teasing his clit said. They had a soft makeup brush and were content to just swirl it around in circles as everyone else used varying tools to drive him insane.

Everyone had something to tease him with. Paintbrushes that dipped into his gaped pussy and teased the walls, electric toothbrushes that buzzed away up and down his labia, fluffy feathers that would slide along everything, makeup brushes that would tease along his puffy mound… He wanted to cum so badly under all the teasing and torturous sensations, but no matter how much he begged, they wouldn’t let him.

“C-Can’t take this anymoooooooore!” he whined, his cunt leaking so much as pre ran down his stomach. His dick was so neglected, and his rut was driving him to madness as he wanted to bury it in the nearest hole.

“Oh, little pet… You’re so cute when you’re wrong~” one of his captors teased. They then swiped a soft brush against his dick, making him shriek as he tensed up, still unable to cum as he started to beg again. “Don’t worry… We’ll give your dick some attention…” they purred as they took the brush and dipped it into some strange type of powder, getting it nice and covered in it before swiping it up and down his dick once more.

Eloni suddenly felt a scream die in his throat as he choked on it. His dick felt… Itchy?!

“W-What the fu… What the heck is that stuff?!” Eloni growled, clenching every muscle in his body rapidly as he squirmed around. They kept on coating his dick in the maddening substance until it was completely covered, the head getting an extra coat.

“Just some itching powder! Now your dick will be bombarded with sensations… Perhaps not the kind you wanted, but oh well! Gotta be grateful for what you get~!” they laughed as tears slipped from his eyes and he swallowed a sob.

“P-Please itch it, holy fuck w-why?!” he gasped as he wanted to itch himself so badly. He would normally reach it with his hair while his hands were restrained, but they had done something to make his hair inert. He had no way to relieve himself as he squirmed and gasped. “Please itch it, pleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaase!!!” he begged.

“Nope. That stuff lasts for a few hours if it isn’t cleaned off, by the way… But don’t worry, we’ll be reapplying it every 30 minutes, just to keep you on your toes~” they purred as the brushes on his cunt kept on going at their maddeningly slow and torturous pace.

“I-I hate you…” Eloni sniffled as freely sobbed. Too bad they heard him.

He suddenly screamed when the makeup brush that was teasing his clit started to coat his throbbing clit in the powder. JUST hist clit and its hood, though, nothing else. He grit his teeth as he started to make grunts and feral noises, unable to even form words at this rate.

“But we love you, so very much… You shouldn’t hate us…” another captor cooed as the makeup brush was then applied to his asshole, making that itchy as well. He was seizing up and drooling while babbling, already having lost his mind as his most sensitive parts were itching like crazy. And this stuff was going to be reapplied every half hour? For how long?!

Eloni was done for when the powder was applied to his labia… But of course, they just weren’t done. Why would they ever be done?

“No no no NO NO-” Eloni shrieked as he saw a speculum approach his pussy. He was praying and hoping that they weren’t going to do what he thought they were going to do, but his hopes were dashed when, once his pussy was nice and wide open, _they poured a lot of the itching power into his shivering cunt._

Eloni screamed louder than he had ever screamed in his captivity. His eyes were a mess of static as his head thrashed from side to side. It itched so much! He felt like he was going to die at this rate, and he started to cry when every brush, every feather that was teasing him was dipping into the powder and going back to tease him. His cunt was on fire, as was his dick and asshole… He just wanted to die…

“We already have plans to add more nerve-endings to your groin region, little deer. And now that we’ve found a way to break you, with forcibly inducing your rut, edging and denying you, and lots and lots of itchy sensations? You bet we’re gonna have lots of fun with you, sweetie~” the captor teasing his clit cooed, loving the way he was thrashing and shrieking when they pulled his hood back and got the power right underneath it.

“I’M SORRY I’M SORRY I’M SORRY I DON’T HATE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU PLEASE STOP PLEASE STOOOOOOOOOP-” Eloni screamed as he felt the speculum get taken out of his pussy and instead inserted into his ass. He knew exactly what was going to happen, but he still wasn’t prepared for when _they dumped the rest of the itching powder into his asshole._ He was seizing up at this point as he felt his eyes roll to the back of his head.

They had plenty more containers of this shit. And when 30 minutes were up, everything was reapplied, much to his screams of displeasure. They even ended up applying it to his nipples, loving the way he begged in coded gibberish as his head thrashed from side to side and drool flew out of his mouth.

Eloni was an absolute mess by the time everything was done. When the powder finally wore off, he was covered in tears, drool, pre, and lube. He even had pissed himself, his body attempting to get rid of the powder that went up his urethra.

He was NOT looking forward to tomorrow…

\---

Day in and day out he was subjected to itching and teasing as his dick was neglected. His rut would normally be over by now, but they were going to have it extended the whole time they tortured him. Eloni’s processors were already turning to mush as he would end up a drooling, begging mess at the end of each session.

When he wasn’t being tortured… He, like most of his brothers, was thrown into a storage unit of some sort. Given how flexible and used to uncomfortable positions he was, he would be upside down, with his feet behind his head. He was essentially contained in a block of material that was used as a table. Meetings would usually be held in the room he was held at, and everyone would be seated around him.

He was viewed as little more than furniture. His tail and ass was completely exposed to the outside, his anus, cunt, and dick on full display and utterly helpless to whatever torture someone decided to inflict upon him. Everyone would get an assortment of tools to tease him with, and he would be losing his mind the entire time, especially since they had made his clit nice and big for extra torment.

Ultra soft makeup brushes would glide along labia, electric toothbrushes with extra soft bristles would be honed in on his clit, paintbrushes would be poking and swiping at the enlarged hood of his, and feathers would be softly swirling on his asshole and sending jolts down his spine as he whined and moaned inside the container.

His dick got its own special torment. A whirring polisher brush as set up juuuuuuust at the tip of his dick, constantly teasing away and making his tip even more sensitive than it already was, while still being maddeningly overstimulating to the point of unsatisfaction.

In addition to all the torment his genitalia and asshole would be getting, his fluffy deer tail was NOT spared. He would feel everyone tug it from time to time, but mostly just scritch at it, squeezing the base as it would flip back and forth and shiver in the cutest of ways.

On the inside of the container, he was in his own hell as well. Teasing tentacles stroked along his body, tiny tendrils tickling the inside of his fluffy deer ears but not actually penetrating his head. Tentacles honed in on his hard nipples and would tease them with the lightest of tickles, the tips getting the most focus. His padded deer hooves would get devious polishing brushes running all up and down his soft pads, making them nice and sensitive to the touch.

His body was getting massaged, as well, mechanical hands rubbing all over his chest, his stomach, his back. He felt his body getting more and more tender, more and more sensitive as he was trained into being a soft little sensation toy for everyone to mess with.

Perhaps the worst torment on the inside of the container, however, was on the insides of his thighs. They were his most sensitive non-sexual spot on his body, and they paid extra attention to them. Special mechanical devices that felt just like warm, wet tongues would trail all over them, the sensations turning poor Eloni on to no end.

He would be teased on the inside, and he would be teased on the outside. He hated being put back into his little storage space, and would even take the maddening itching over this. Soft, slow, and gentle sensations… They were just so hard to understand, to deal with for him. He was used to being treated roughly, used to being smacked around and hurt, so his body was ready for those sensations. So to tease him for hours on end and light his nerves ablaze… It was just…

“Soooooo cute and responsive, our little deer~” one of his captors cooed, stroking a paintbrush in little circles on his clitoral hood. “He’s so wet, so desperate to cum… Should we maybe give our poor little deer a break?” they asked everyone.

Shakes of the head and “nopes” were heard all around. They just chuckled and smiled wickedly as Eloni’s cunt drooled more lube. He wasn’t even all there anymore, being forced into a subspace… Only this time, it wasn’t pleasant. It was filled with endless teasing sensations that made him want to melt, that made him so desperately horny and needy for release. He’d even take a ruined orgasm at this rate!

“Yeah, he doesn’t deserve it~” they purred. “Gosh… I wonder what he’s thinking right now… It’s been 70 days of nonstop torment and body modding. His nerves are so sensitive and plentiful… His clit is nice and large for us to play with… His entire body is becoming softer and more delicate…” they hummed as his clit throbbed, an angry red flush adorning it.

“It’s getting late… Perhaps we should fill him up so he doesn’t get lonely~” another captor said. Everyone agreed.

He was left alone that night as he always was, a vibrator buzzing away at the highest speed deep inside his pussy and ass. He had another polishing brush spinning away at his clit, making him thrash as much as he could in overstimulation as he whined into the night, begging to nobody in particular to take him out, to cover him in the itching powder again, to just let him cum…

His rut still went strong. And he ended up breaking the hardest out of all the boys…

\---

“Name, little one…”

“E-Eloniiiiiii!!!”

“What were you before?”

“Ohgodfuck I DON’T KNOWWWWWW-”

“Take your time, sweetie… Take your time…”

Eloni was chained to the wall upside down, his legs spread painfully wide as his dick was drooling pre onto the floor in front of him. It was covered in the itching powder yet again. His cunt was currently being teased with two ultra soft polisher brushes: One covering most of his cunt, and the other covering his large clit. He was moaning and thrashing everywhere as other polisher brushes ran over his body. His arms were chained to the floor, stretched nice and high above his head as his armpits were exposed and polished by more spinning brushes. His nipples had bullet vibrators taped to them on their highest settings, driving him more mad then he already was. His hooves also had polishing brushes teasing his overly sensitive pads.

“M-Member of… O-Of 1010! Th-The strange one!!!”

“And just what are you now~?”

“GYAAAAAAH PLEASE!!!”

“Answer the question or we’ll add the powder to your cute little asshole~”

“T-TEASING PET!” he finally moaned out. He was modded to be perfect for hardcore sensation play: His silicone skin was extra soft, and had thousands of new nerve endings implemented in them. His nerve endings were also made even more sensitive, making every touch utter pleasure hell for him. His clit and its hood were nice and big, so alluring and flushed. He would get edged for days at this rate, denied time and time again before he was allowed to cum. Soft and slow sensations would tease him constantly and drive him to utter insanity as he would break into sobs.

“Gooooood little deer~” the captor said as they walked over and scratched behind his ear, making him cry out. “Now… How many days did it take you to finally give in to us, body and mind~?”

“100… Oh god, 100 days… P-Please let me cum, I-I'll be good…!” he begged as his tail flipped back and forth rapidly.

“Poor thing… 100 days without cumming… And you promise us you’ll be a good little deer?”

“Y-Yessssssss… I-I’ll suck every dick, lick every cunt… I-I’ll let you do whatever you want to meeeeeeee, just please let me cum!!!”

“Well…” they said, pausing, before finally reactivating his orgasm protocols and scratching his dick gently, finally itching him as he was sent crashing over the edge. “Okay~”

“O-OH FUCK OH FUCK OHHHHHHH FUUUUUUUUUUCK YES YES YES OH GOD-” Eloni shrieked, his screams heard throughout the whole complex the boys were housed in. “I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUU!!!” he wailed, squirting HARD across the room and cumming absolute buckets as tears flowed down and onto the ground. His poor, overworked body was seizing up as he whined and whimpered and shivered for everyone. His eyes were filled with static, swirls, and hearts.

“Gooooooooood boy~” they said as Eloni was suddenly unrestrained from the wall, falling in a pile of limbs as he shivered hard and drooled onto the floor.

“Iloveyouohgodohfuckimallyoursforeverandever-” he rapidly babbled, heaving and shaking as he was attacked by pets and scratches. When the captor exposed their dick for him, he instantly dove into their lap and deepthroated them, his muffled gags filling the room as he looked up at the camera with tears in his eyes, his brain completely broken as he came just from getting cum shot down his throat.

Eloni was occasionally taken back to the meeting room and tormented, just to remind him who owned him and that he was to be a good little submissive deer for everyone. He would always look up at his captors, doe-eyed, and would throw himself at their feet as he put his mouth to good use.

Eventually, he came to love being edged and teased relentlessly. He would love being denied orgasm after orgasm, and when he finally came, he would pass out and have to be escorted to a lab where he would get absolutely adored and pampered as he would finally be allowed a few days off from the constant torment he suffered.

Everyone knew to be gentle with him in his fragile state. They knew that he was the most broken out of any of the boys. He was so insanely vulnerable and helpless, and would always just let everyone do whatever they wanted to him without fighting it. Despite having next to no morals, his captors would punish anyone who wanted to take advantage of him outside of edging and teasing, and he would be showered with love and care whenever anything bad did happen to him. He had enough trauma, after all.

When he was finally allowed to see his brothers again, when he was finally allowed to pass out in Haym’s arms… He cried. He cried tears of pure joy as everyone gathered around him and made him orgasm his brains out~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an Eloni reindeer fic that I'm just needing to add an ending to that I'll be posting soon, based off a picture NSR_Nutt made. Long story short, he has a reindeer form now, and like Purl-hew goes into heat in his cat form (and cow form), Eloni goes into rut in his deer form.
> 
> But uh yeah. _Eloni at least has his bros again._


	5. The Breaking of Haym

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haym just wants everyone to smile and laugh. So why don't we make HIM smile and laugh~?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My god, my chill gets thrown out the window here! _Foot upgrades._
> 
> Tickling, foot fetish, intense overstimulation, mindbreak, the author losing their mind, BE WARNED.

Haym was the youngest, the most naive member of 1010. He was so vulnerable when he was taken away from the protection of his big bros, and he was very scared, hiding behind his long hair as he whimpered and curled up into a little ball.

They eventually coaxed him out, and he only sniffled as he was restrained and brought into a room. He took in his surroundings: Everything was… Soft and padded. It was a rather comfortable place to spend time being a slave in, he thought. Everyone was just really gentle with him and kind to him for some reason… And he just didn’t trust it as he was taken out of his restraints. Sure his powers were gone, but…

“W-What’s that…?” he asked as he was approached by one of his captors. They had a pile of rubbery… Cloth in their hands?

“Oh, it’s just a little suit for you to wear! It’ll look real cute on you~!” They chirped, handing Haym the shiny black material. He knew that he had to put it on, and eventually he did. It was form fitting, and it went into every crack and crevice of his. He tested his mobility, and he wasn’t restricted at all. In fact, when he ran his hand over the material…

“D-Did this just… Interface with me…?!” Haym said, panicking. The captor put their hand on his shoulder and calmed him down.

“Yes, it did. Think of it as a second skin, cutie… Does it hurt or…?” they asked, rubbing his shoulder and making him jolt a little bit as his cheeks glowed. He felt extra sensitive for some reason, but he just shrugged it off.

“N… N-No… It feels… Nice, actually.” he sighed. He felt more docile and calm, for sure. He knew in the back of his mind that the suit was probably fucking with his brain, with his motherboard, but he just couldn’t seem to care. Perhaps it wouldn’t be so bad in captivity after all, if he was made to feel good all the time…

...How wrong he was.

\---

“Just… Lay down and let you restrain me?” Haym asked as he looked at a table in the center of the room.

“Yep! We just want to make you feel good, cutie… You’ll let us do that, right?” they softly asked, loving the way he glowed and hid behind his hair.

“W-Well… Yeah, sure. I-I’ll let you make me f-feel good…” he said as he nervously approached the table, before laying down and letting them restrain him. Of course the cuffs at his wrists and ankles were heavy duty, as him and his brothers were still strong and needed heavy duty everything to contain them. “P-Please be nice to me…” he whimpered, not caring how pathetic he sounded as a bunch of captors gathered around him, making him endlessly nervous. He was just so shy…

“Oh, sweetie… We’ll be real nice to you… We’ll make sure you have a fun, wonderful time here in captivity~” the captor near his head cooed, before gently grabbing his head and stroking his hair. He nuzzled into their touch as everything just felt so blissful.

Everyone groped and stroked his body. His slender hips, his sensitive thighs, his slim chest, his stomach and groin… Everything just felt so…

“S-So goooooooood…” Haym moaned, feeling his dick and pussy leak into his suit. However, the cum and lube was simply sucked away and absorbed into the suit, so as not to leave a mess inside of it. He was shivering and trembling as everyone was just so unbearably gentle with him, so caring and kind as he whimpered and bucked his hips into their touch.

Of course, it was all meant to get him to lower his guard.

“You feelin’ good there, sweetie?” the captor holding his head and scratching his scalp asked as he nodded and moaned. “Well… Get ready, because we’re gonna make you REAL happy~” they purred as his suit was remotely operated.

Haym shrieked in surprise when his suit suddenly came to life and started to tickle him. His suit covered every part of his body except for his head, and everything was so intense. Teasing vibrations and tickles attacked his armpits, behind his knees, his palms, his finger tips, between his fingers… His inner thighs, his stomach and navel, his ribs and sides… The inside of his elbows, all along his inner arms, his neck, his back… His chest and nipples, his asshole, his dick, his pussy, his clit… Absolutely NOTHING was safe as he shrieked and thrashed around as much as he could in his bonds.

“WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAT THE FUHUHUHUHUHUHHUK?!” Haym shrieked, tears already rolling down his cheeks as almost everything was tickled all at once. He certainly SEEMED happy with how much he was laughing and smiling, but he didn’t _feel_ happy, that’s for sure.

“That adorable little suit of yours… It’s a tickle suit! We know how much you love being tickled, so we thought we’d make something that can stimulate you at the drop of a hat~!” the captor at his head cooed, joining in and tickling under his chin and behind his ear. Haym was absolutely reeling as his entire frame convulsed with laughter.

“NOHOHOHOHOT LIKE THIS YOU JEHEHEHEHEHERKS!!! STOPSTOPSTOOOOOOOP!!!” he begged, before his breath was knocked right out of him as the hands groping him started to tickle him as well. “I-I CAN FEEL THE SUIT, I-IT TIHIHIHIHIHICKLES!!!” he cried. It really WAS a second skin, as even through the vibrations and tickles on the inside of the suit, he could _feel_ the tickles on the outside of his suit.

“Oh, you can? Good~” one of his captors teased as they groped his bulge and jacked him off while the suit and everyone else was busy tickling the living daylights out of him. Desperate moans were mixed in with howling laughter as he came into the suit, his cum getting sucked away.

“P-PLEASE STOHOHOHOHOHOP!!! I-I JUST CAME, E-EVERYTHING IS TOOHOOHOOHOO SENSITIVE, IT TICKLES SO MUCH-” he screamed as he was treated to complete and total overstimulation, having just cum and his nerves still on fire. Predictably, the tickling only intensified as he devolved into incoherent shrieking and begging.

“We might as well tell you what’s in store for you, little cutie…” the captor at his head said, just slowly wiggling a finger at the tip of his pointed ear. “You’re going to be tickled almost nonstop for however long it takes to break you. Of course, everything will be of varying intensity, we’re not THAT cruel, after all~” they chucked as another orgasm crashed down on him and he whined through his giggles. “We’re going to up your sensitivity to unbearable levels, we’re going to give you sensitivity in your feet… And we’re going to make it so that you can never cum again, unless you’re getting tickled in some way~” they purred, loving the way Haym started to panic at that last part.

“N-NO!!! WHY WHY WHYYYYYY?!” he cried as the finger then went inside his ear and wreaked havoc in there. “TH-THAT’S CRUEL!!! GYAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA STOOOOOOOP-” he sobbed as more tears streamed down his cheeks, getting evaporated by errant sparks.

“Why? Because you’re so cute like this… Your laugh is so sweet, seeing you shiver and shake while getting teased is so erotic… And the idea that you can be fucked senseless and still not cum unless somebody tickles you? _That’s just so deliciously hot~”_ they cooed as he came yet again.

Haym was absolutely destroyed, so heartbroken that his favorite kink, the one thing that turned him on to no end… Was being used against him like this. He would soon be unable to achieve orgasm through any other mean…

He just wanted to be with his brothers again as his eyes rolled back.

\---

Haym was an absolute mess by the time the tickling on the inside of the suit was brought down to low intensity. Of course, it never _truly_ stopped. Didn’t want him to stop getting teased and conditioned, after all. His suit seemed to be made of some strange material that could change shape and crawl all around his body, and it would sometimes open up a hole on whatever area desired by his captors, to expose portions of his skin. Of course, after being interfaced with the suit for so long, those exposed areas were extra sensitive~

“Gyahahah… N-Noooooo…” Haym babbled as his face was twisted into a grin and his eyes were rolled back. “Stop t-tickling meeeeeeee… N-Need a break…” he panted as the tickling was sensual and slow, turning him on to no end as he was left shivering from time to time, his pre and lube getting sucked up as he whined.

“Mmmm, nope~” a captor said, messing around with some control pad that had a chart of his suit mapped out on it. They decided to run some tests to see just how they could mess with him, and they touched a random part on the chart. His side.

“HYEEEEEE?!” Haym shrieked as the tickling got nice and intense on his side, before going back to normal. “O-Oh FUCK please don’t…!” he begged as they did the same to other parts of his body, making him burst into hysterics when they finally decided to settle on his stomach. More specifically…

“I think it’s kinda cute that you guys have navels, despite being robots. Another area to tease and torment, after all~” the captor chuckled, pressing some kind of command that made the tickling in his navel turn up to the highest setting and stay that way as he thrashed around. They couldn’t help but walk over to him and wiggle their own finger in his navel, which may as well have been completely exposed due to just _how_ skintight the suit was.

“EEEEEEEEEEE NOT THEHEHEHEHEHERE!!! P-PLEASE!!!” he begged. It was like a thousand tiny little feathers were swirling all around in it, and the finger only added to the torment as he threw his head back and pissed himself, the suit once again just sucking it up.

“Every day, we’ll be focusing on enhancing the sensitivity of a certain area or two on your body. Of course, we COULD just easily raise the sensitivity in your entire body all at once… But then we wouldn’t get to just draaaaaaaaaag out your torture, cutie~” they said, slowly dragging their finger on his stomach around his navel as they said that. He was so utterly helpless to whatever teasing touch they inflicted on his poor body.

“GYAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA NOHOHOHOHOHOHOOOOOOO!!!” he shrieked, his nerves on fire as he could only frantically hope that this was over soon. He felt time start to blur together as he thrashed around on the table.

Eventually, they finally tired of tormenting him and turned his suit back to normal in all areas. His suit went back to slowly teasing and tickling him as he was let out of his restraints on the table. He fell off the table and curled up into a little giggling ball, trying to cover his sensitive spots from the phantom tickles inside his suit, even though he knew it wouldn’t do any good.

Haym’s suit surprised him by forcing his arms in front of him into a position not unlike a straitjacket. He wasn’t able to move his arms from where they rested, and he felt his suit inch up along his neck and cover his mouth, muffling his laughter and moans rather nicely as it also crept up juuuuuust behind his ears and started to tickle there as well. His chin was teased and tickled, as well, and he was just an absolute mess as everything was torturing him.

“It’s time for you to take a break for the night… We can’t be here with you 24/7, after all! But don’t worry, little one…” they cooed as they pulled out a blindfold and slipped it on him, nice and snug. “You get to be with your suit! It’ll keep you company for sure~” they chuckled as they placed a kiss on his forehead, before leaving and shutting the door to his padded cell, leaving him in the dark as the sensations were just so slow and sensual, stroking all over his body and making him moan out.

This would happen each night, and he would cum multiple times as he was forced to just sit there and take it, rolling around his cell from time to time and thrusting his hips in the air as he arched his back. He already felt his mind turning to mush each session, but to be forced to endure something so sensual when he KNEW that they were conditioning his body to be unable to orgasm through any other means? He was scared, and he was so upset over it all.

But he knew that there wasn’t anything he could do about it. And giving up sounded more appealing with each passing day...

\---

Haym absolutely lost his shit when he woke up one day after being turned off and edited.

Why?

 _He had feet now._ Hyper realistic and ultra sensitive, he no longer had shoe feet and had toes, arches, everything.

“W-Why are you doing this to me…” he moaned as his suit was busy teasing and tickling him super slowly. His feet were exposed, and so far the only thing he had felt on them was the cool currents of the air whenever someone would pass by him. He was dreading this entire day, as two captors were at his feet, laying lots and lots of tools out as he squirmed in anticipation.

“God, these are so cute looking… We worked _really_ hard on these, making them shaped similar to your old feet, making the nerve endings hypersensitive, making them so, so soft…” one of his captors cooed, watching as his toes twitched in the cool air.

“We can’t wait to test these adorable little things out, see just how ticklish you are now… You’ll never be able to walk normally without giggling, little one… And of course, soon you’ll never be able to walk without orgasming once your training is done~” they purred, finally grabbing his ankle as his entire frame jolted.

Good thing he was nice and restrained. His suit was in straitjacket form again, and he was strapped down to a comfy, padded chair in his cell. And the worst part… Stocks. His feet were trapped in soft, padded stocks that held his feet nice and still. He knew he was completely and totally fucked, and he could already feel his juices puddling up in his seat, his cock still covered in the suit but his cunt exposed as it dribbled. His clit throbbed in anticipation.

He was absolutely done for when he felt a thumb swipe across his sole. He choked on a shriek as his foot wiggled violently in the stocks. It tickled so much! He was going to fucking die, for sure. He just had no idea how he’d be able to handle this!

All hell broke loose as poor Haym felt his captors both scribble their fingers over his soles, his arches. He pissed himself HARD as he threw his head back and screamed louder than he ever had before. He was thrashing around as best he could as they then wiggled their fingers just under his toes, going back and forth as he lost it over and over again.

“AAAAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!” he shrieked, unable to even form anything but laughs as his entire nervous system went into overdrive, trying to figure out how to handle this maddening assault. And this was just with FINGERS, the most basic method of them all! He saw the tools earlier and he was NOT looking forward to them being used…

...Too bad they were being used right now. He gasped out and pissed yet again when he felt soft, fluffy feathers start to tease his arches, go right under his toes. He was driven mad by the ultra soft sensations that left him so weak, but wanting more, wanting something more than such a ghostly touch on him. Of course, he learned real quick that they could deliver intense feelings as well…

“W-WHAT THE FUCK…!” he gasped as his toes were spread and the feathers were sawed back and forth between them. He was floundering as the entirely new sensation threw him for a loop.

“Awwwwww, looks like we found your sweet spots~” his captor cooed as they paused their tickling to mess around with his suit. Suddenly, the strange material that his suit was made of went between his toes, and tied them back to the stocks. The suit was strong as hell, Haym not being able to move his toes. He could no longer scrunch them up to protect the vulnerable spots between them, and he came harder than he ever did in his life when both his captors had the same idea…

“AAAAAH, FAAAAAAAH~! G-GYAAAAAAH DON’T LICK DON’T LICK DON’T LIIIIIIIHIHIHIHIHHIIIIIIIIICK!!!” Haym sobbed as they teased his arches with the feathers while slurping at the spaces between his toes. It was such an intense, ticklish feeling, and he just wanted to die right then and there. He was utterly helpless as he kept on squirting and cumming, his head thrashing from side to side as his entire body convulsed.

“Whoa now… I don’t think I’ve EVER seen someone this sensitive right here… Perhaps we went a bit too crazy with the sensitivity, hmm~?” one captor teased as they took out a soft brush and started to scrub it across his sole, making him reel as he bellowed out laughter.

“Perhaps, perhaps… But it sure makes him cuter~!” the other one said as they did the same, focusing more on his toes as the brush glided over all of them. Haym was gasping and panting, his laughs becoming little more than hoarse wheezes at this rate. Everything was so torturous, everything was so sensitive and ticklish… He almost swore he could feel his motherboard melt right out of his ear.

And then he arched his back and froze up in shock, drool flying from his mouth as his pupils turned to hearts.

They brought out soft electric toothbrushes, and put them in the space between his big toe and his second toe on each foot. It was the most ticklish, hellish feeling he had ever endured as his cum leaked out of his suit and he ground against the seat.

“Oh man, we finally found his true sweet spot… Mess with his suit, I wanna see if it can do something…” one of the captors said as the other fiddled around. Soon, the suit was wrapped around the toothbrushes and held them right in the spot, so that he was mercilessly tickled while they showered his arches in kisses and little wispy tickles here and there.

His motherboard felt like it had snapped in two. He finally came harder than he ever did, drooling the entire time as he mumbled nonsense. Only one phrase was coherent enough for them to understand:

“I give in”.

\---

“Name, if you can…”

“H-Haaaaaaaaaym…”

“You were a member of 1010, correct? The young one?”

“Yessssssss… O-Oh, fuck…”

“And, if you can manage, tell us just what you are noooooow~?”

Haym was a moaning mess as his suit was tickling him so slowly and erotically, his nipples and feet exposed to the cool air. Ultra soft makeup brushes were swirled around his sensitive nipples, making him moan in utter bliss, while his feet, laying in the soft, padded stocks…

“A-Aaaaaaaah… G-Give me a moment…” he groaned as another orgasm ran through him. His feet were being massaged and gently tickled. Warm sensitizing oil was being rubbed into his silicone skin and absorbed, while soft paintbrushes were swiped between his toes. He was in utter heaven as all the sensations were so maddeningly erotic to him, his orgasms being 100% linked to tickling by now.

“Take your time, cutie~”

“A-Aaaah… T-Tickle toy…”

“So cute, worth the 50 days of training~”

“Th-Thank you…”

“You wanna be tickled even more, sunshine~?”

“M-More than anything…”

The camera was set down on a stand as the captor went out and around, settling down behind Haym as they tied him up so that his arms were nice and stretched high above his head. He looked up at them with such a blissful, doe eyed expression as he lightly bit his lip, shivering in anticipation when his armpits became exposed to the air.

“Why don’t we give you an extra treat~?” the captor said as they reached over and grabbed a bottle of the oil, slathering their hands with it as Haym whimpered. He was so ready for this, leaking into his suit.

He cried out in utter, ticklish bliss when his pits were ticklishly massaged, the oil soaking right in and making him extra sensitive. His laugh was so needy and desperate as they scrabbled their fingers across his stretched out skin, his nerves ablaze as he shivered and came again.

“G-Gooooohoohoohoohoooooood! S-So gooooood!” he whined as he pressed into their touch. He absolutely melted when the hands massaging his feet stopped, and were instead replaced with polisher brushes. His entire body was being toyed with and teased mercilessly, and it just felt so good to him.

“God, you’re such a cutie… You like being our little tickle toy~?” they asked as his pupils turned to hearts and he drooled, so love-struck and blissed out as he could only whimper and nod. “So adorable…” they cooed as another captor tickled just under his chin, making him orgasm yet again.

When his brothers finally got to see him, he was overjoyed. Of course, the second they all ran for a group hug, he shrieked and came in a giggly little mess. His brothers soon found out about his situation, and he was ganged up on.

Everybody loved hearing his adorable little laughs, everyone loved seeing him cum his brains out. Everyone especially loved fucking him and making him feel good without tickling him, until he was teary eyed and begging, before they dug into his pits, his sides, and just watched the fireworks~

Eloni would always have fun using his hair to tickle every inch of his body, and Haym would be an adorable mess as he laughed for his lover, letting Eloni get some respite from his edging punishments while also making Haym’s brain melt to mush~

And with that, all of 1010 was finally broken into good little sex bots… But it doesn’t end here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was just so self-indulgent help me I am fucking dead.
> 
> Also, next chapter... It's gonna be ANGST. 1010 did get pretty much spirited away from Vinyl City... Actions have consequences!


	6. Domino Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can't just remove 5 gears from something and expect everything to still run smoothly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which the effects of 5 boys who touched the lives of many NSR artists suddenly getting kidnapped gets explored.
> 
> Angst, depression, self-harm, sex slavery, mental breakdowns, death, loss of innocence, and reincarnation warning. NOTHING is happy here.

Neon stumbled up to the roof top. If he still had his head, it would be feeling really light right about now. He gazed at the massive singularity hovering above Nova’s hunched over form, wisps of dying stars flashing inside of it from time to time.

Nova had quarantined himself to the roof of Baracca Mansion. He didn’t want to create a black hole or go supernova in the house, after all. His glass orb was covered in cracks that dripped starry goo into his lap as he watched the power in both his and Neon’s districts flicker.

“Nova… I can’t sleep again.” Neon said, clad only in one of his over-sized t-shirts and absolutely nothing else. His white prosthetics gleamed in the moonlight as his screen idly glitched. He had forgotten to get rid of the razor in his hand, but he didn’t care. His shirt was soaked in blood, anyways.

“...I see.” Nova said, not even bothering to look up from where he hung his head. Neon simply walked over to him, and sat in his lap as he cradled him, not even bothering to wipe the goop off him. “...You’re cutting again.” Nova simply stated, no emotion in his voice.

“Yeah. I guess I am…” Neon said as he yanked his collar down and ran the razor over his bloodied torso. Nova could only sigh as he plucked it out of his hand and chucked it off the edge of the roof. “You know I’ll just move on to cigarettes again, right?” Neon asked.

“Yeah.” Nova flatly stated. He didn’t even have the energy to chastise and protect him anymore. It’s not like he had room to speak, anyways, after he tried to slam his orb against the wall before he realized just what he was doing.

“...I miss them…” Neon said as glitchy ripples appeared in his radar, which was a permanent blue these days. Nova wrapped his arms around Neon, a sob running through him as he didn’t even bother to keep his composure.

“Me too…” he whispered as he held Neon close, not caring that his blood was getting all over him. More goop dripped out and onto Nova, who just hugged him tighter.

They took it all pretty hard. Neon would lock himself in the bathroom and mutilate himself while Nova made universes in the palm of his hands… Before violently crushing them. He pretended it was full of the people who took his sons away, who ruined his husband’s already fragile mental state.

When the letters and video tapes came in, they were all gathered around in the meeting room of NSR’s headquarters. The 5 vacant seats were shattered by Neon when he came in, before he clung to Nova and buried his screen in his chest as Tatiana, ready to lose her mind and set the whole place on fire, read the notes they got, and shakily played the videos.

Nova froze. Neon’s screen cracked.

Neon ran out of the room faster than anyone had ever seen him move. Nova wanted to go after him, he wanted to run, but he fell on his orb when he got out of his chair.

Nova’s orb went gray and slow, and he would lock himself up in the ruins of Baracca Mansion after destroying most of it. Nobody could get him to come out.

Nobody knows what happened to Neon for sure. At least, not for a while, anyways. He was spotted in his home country, and he was… Worse for wear. He reverted back to his old ways of dealing with things: Getting so fucked on drugs that he had no idea who he was as he ended up vanishing in an eerily similar way to his boys. People reported seeing him in videos that circulated through the seedier parts of the internet. His limbs were taken away from him at some point, it seemed.

One left in an endless depression, one turned back into a fuck slave.

There were still more people affected. The dominoes had only just begun to topple.

\---

Sayu was left all alone in her mansion for a while, before she called her creators over. She was despondent, no longer making any sea puns or having any joy in her voice as she hid in her clam shell bed. She was cuddled up with t-shirts that the two lights of her life wore, and she would only whimper yes or no answers to her creators.

Sayu ended up collecting all the cats from Baracca Mansion before Nova went through and turned into a shell. They were her only company these days after she saw the videos.

Her creators ended up making cheap copies of her to preform nonstop throughout the districts that needed them. They were tasked with creating mindless riffs and loops that would generate enough power to be satisfactory.

Sayu, on the other hand… She simply stopped talking. Her voice vanished.

She was mute. And she was cold and indifferent to the world around her.

Any unlucky sap who offered her a contract would suddenly go missing. She had a personal vendetta against shady dealers and contractors, and didn’t want anyone else to fall into the same trap as her boys.

The siren’s song was no more. The dominoes continued to topple.

\---

Tatiana and Yinu’s mom were left shell shocked, for a lack of better words.

Yinu’s mom ended up wilting, turning more and more brown as she mindlessly went about her day.

Tatiana had to excuse herself after Neon ran away. People say they saw flames rising from the very top of the tower that day, piercing the heavens above as a mighty roar was unleashed.

Yinu, however… She insisted on joining in on the meeting. She was 15 at the time. Her world was torn asunder as she saw just what horrors a megastar could end up suffering. And Rin…

Rin, who babysat her. Rin, who tucked her in when he spent the night at her house. Rin, who danced and spun around with her as she laughed with him.

Seeing him shattered sent her over the edge as thorns emerged from her body.

When she grew up, she ended up joining forces with Sayu, the two of them hunting down those who wished to prey upon megastars, those sick perverts who wanted to objectify them. Her innocence was long gone, anyways.

Tatiana ended up replanting a seed that Yinu’s mother had left behind. It was all that was left of her after she blew away into dust.

Tatiana turned into ashes herself, and took to the skies. People all around the world reported seeing a blaze of screaming fury flap its dazzling wings in the night, looking for something nobody seemed to know about.

Withering away, defenses set up, and raging rebirth. The dominoes were falling faster, getting closer to the end.

\---

Mayday hopped from one pink and white floating rock to the next. Gravity didn’t seem to be functioning normally in this realm.

Eve had lost her mind when she saw the videos. She was now in her own little realm once more, and she would stay there for days on end, sculpting abstract effigies from matter torn from the very fabric of reality itself.

“Nadia… You need to come out of here some day, you know…” Mayday hollered as she landed on a pink and gold checkerboard. She then spotted Eve sitting on top of a chunk of earth. She hopped up to her.

“...Nothing can ever go right, can it, May?” Eve asked, her metaphors and usual manner of speech gone as she just felt tears slip from her eyes. “I just… I just wonder if there was anything we could have done…” she mused.

“Nadia… We’ll find them one day… I just know it…!” May whispered, hugging onto her as Eve just chuckled, sounding so broken.

“You really think that things can end up how they did when you fought us all, huh…” Eve said, gazing out into the distance as red, yellow, blue, and green flashed on a white void. “Perhaps we should have hope, but… I just don’t know anymore…” she said as she grabbed May and floated down with her. Her void crumbled away slowly, and she was back in their room in BBJ.

Mayday held out hope, even though she didn’t really believe herself. It was her way to cope, by just hoping everything would turn out okay as she was utterly powerless. She also had to stay positive. For someone else.

Reality breaks from time to time as tears hide behind a toothy grin. The last domino fell off the table.

\---

Zuke was despondent. He was almost comatose as he saw the videos and heard the letters being read off. His heart sank as he saw Rin break right in front of his very eyes. His heart was ripped to shreds, and the last thing he remembers is smashing the TV to bits before Mayday and Eve had to subdue him and bring him back to their house.

Zuke felt a void without Rin by his side. He had plans to be with him forever, to always wake up next to him… He missed turning over and seeing a messy haired Rin, his face so gorgeous as he sleepily mumbled “Zuke…” as he dreamed. He misses pressing a kiss to his forehead to wake him up as soft rays of sunshine filtered in through the blinds. He misses sliding a hand down his slender hip and softly stroking at him or fingering him, making him shudder in utter bliss as his name was the only thing he could say. He misses seeing him shiver so sweetly. He misses the feeling of his arms and legs wrapping around him as he nuzzled against him, sighing as everything felt right in the world.

He lost weight, despite May and Eve bringing him food. He would barely eat any of it, just enough to get rid of the pain in his stomach, before going right back to sleep. He always had a sad look upon his face as they would try to talk to him, try to get him to come out. Unfortunately, they were too busy dealing with their own sadness to properly deal with him, and they had their own districts to run. They felt so terrible, but the city had to be run, after all.

Zuke would dream of being with his sweet Rin. He would wake up smelling vanilla, and he would just feel tears slip from his eyes as he felt nothing in his heart. He didn’t think he could ever feel again…

...Until one day, May gave him a letter that had a USB attached to it. When he played it, he felt rage boil up within him. Rin was being used by his captors, being treated like a dumb little sex bot and given false declarations of love. To make matters worse, they asked him if he loved anyone.

He said that he only ever loved his captors, as they were the only people he could remember other than his brothers.

_They made him forget about Zuke, it seemed._

In the note, there were instructions on what he was to do. He felt his stomach drop when he realized just what they were implying.

But he wanted to be with Rin so badly… He wanted to be with him, even if…

...Even if it meant throwing everything away.

Zuke slipped out in the middle of the night, and headed to the seediest part of Vinyl City, deep in the core of the sewers.

The last domino shattered into a million little pieces on the floor as it slipped away into the void, never to be seen again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so shit hits the fan with the greatest force thus far. Zuke has made up his mind and wants to be with his love.
> 
> Next chapter will be your regularly scheduled smut... With uh. Strangeness included in it.


	7. Reunion Between Green and White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuke learns the truth about these mysterious captors, and is reunited with his love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is much like Cindy from my PRISM stories. I had an image of what these captors looked like, but never went into detail as to what they were. They're not human.
> 
> And I would say that they wouldn't really fit in NSR, but well, the entire world of NSR is insane. There's a reason my lore says that we got the world of NSR we've seen in the game because reality got broken.
> 
> I plan on making more with these guys. And nope, this isn't the last chapter. We have 3 more chapters left~
> 
> Not much to warn about, really. This chapter is tame.

Zuke had to admit, he was nervous. He knew that he was never going to go back to his old life again. He knew that after so many people were lost, that him running away was going to be devastating. He knew that this was so fucking stupid.

But life just wasn’t worth living if he didn’t have his Rin with him.

He shifted around as he tapped his foot, waiting for the captors to show up. When a group finally did, he was shocked to see how… Normal they looked. Just regular people. In the videos, they were always obscured to some extent, but…

“Zuke?” they all chirped at once. Zuke pushed back a shiver at how creepy they were as he nodded. He could feel their eyes just violating his very body, trying to imagine what he looked like without clothes. He already felt conscious about how he looked, considering how he was a lot skinnier these days because he wasn’t even eating, essentially.

“...I’m ready.” Zuke finally huffed as he let them gather around him. He was in the center of them, completely hidden from the view of anyone passing by as it looked like they were just a herd of identical individuals. The way they moved was rather odd, but considering the company he had been with over the years, nothing set off the alarm bells in his head.

He was escorted to a private plane. Rich bastards, for sure. He was quickly shuffled on the plane, and the windows, he noticed, were all covered where he was staying at. He couldn’t see where they were going, and to make matters worse…

“...F-Fucking freaks…” he muttered as a heavy green blush adorned his face. He was tied up nice and snug, his hands behind his back as he squirmed in his seat. A group of smaller individuals, still big, gathered around him as he sank down and tried to just focus on anything else but their piercing gazes.

“You’re such a cute little one… We never thought we’d find someone as little as you~” they teased. Zuke was rather short in this world of giants at only 7 feet tall, and he always felt a bit embarrassed about it, even though he tried not to show it. He let out a rather adorable sound as he felt his hair get stroked and messed up, finally let down and hanging loose as one of the captors started to pet his head.

“I-I’m not some kind of pet…” Zuke whispered, trying his hardest to fight down a moan. For some reason, it felt… Good. He wanted more, but he would never admit it. He still wanted to keep his pride for as long as he possibly could.

“Such empty words, little one… You’ll be our little pet soon enough~” another teased, stroking under his chin as Zuke let a purr slip out. “People don’t purr, after all~” they chuckled as Zuke blushed harder and tried to pull away from their touch.

“D-Don’t…!” he gasped, gritting his teeth as curious hands stroked all along him, going in his pants, under his shirt, behind his ears, down his thighs… He felt like he was just being examined and tested or something, like his captors had never seen anyone but themselves before. They really, really loved how soft his skin was…

“So cute… So precious…” another cooed as they got up close to his ear, their breath puffing against him as he jolted. “Soon, you’ll learn your place… Soon, you’ll be letting us do whatever we want to you~” they husked, their tongue dashing out real quick and licking his earlobe as he let out an embarrassing squeak. He felt so enraged…

More teasing ensued for a few hours, Zuke straining in his pants as they neglected his bulge. He was then escorted outside, only his captors weren’t trying to hide him. In fact, they almost seemed to WANT him to take in his surroundings.

He was on some kind of tarmac, and he looked around. Massive, pristine white walls surrounded the area for miles, and the sky was in a permanent state of twilight, purples, blacks, and pinks filling the sky as stars twinkled. The air seemed really clear…

“You don’t need all the specifics, but we’re REALLY high up. A little valley at a high altitude, cut off from the rest of the world. We have a rich history, spanning back to the times when reality wasn’t torn asunder. We miss mingling with you cuties…” they said, sounding almost wistful. Zuke was endlessly confused, but at least understood the part about being somewhere high up, probably a mountain valley.

They led him to a beautiful white base, a clear dome over it and shimmering lights flying all around the inside, softly pulsing. He felt an odd feeling of relaxation here, and it worried him despite feeling so good. This was almost unearthly, for sure…

“We can’t wait to show you around the place you’ll be calling home from now on, little one… We’ve been going over old research records and data logs, getting prepared for your kind… Perhaps one day, others like you will join. But for now?” they said as they pulled him through a blindingly bright tunnel. “We can’t _wait_ to start your training… Your kind breaks so magnificently~” they purred.

Zuke felt uneasy despite his overwhelming calmness. Everything about this… He knew that he had gotten himself into something even stranger than everything he’s ever dealt with…

\---

Zuke expected to get dragged to whatever hellish place 1010 was being stored at, but they insisted that they show him around the place.

“Before we do, little one… We have… Something we’d like to get out of the way before we continue.” a particularly tall one of the captors said. They kneeled down and touched Zuke’s cheek, making him calm down, even though he was scared. Their touch… It was so soothing for some reason, and he couldn’t get enough of it, disappointed that they pulled away. “If you’re to become our little pet… It’s important that you see the real us…” they sighed.

“...I-I don’t have a choice anyways, so… Go ahead.” Zuke said, dreamily watching them as he was in a daze.

“We’re sorry for putting on a facade earlier…” they said as they suddenly grew. They became skinnier and skinnier, almost skeletal and bony. Their skin turned to an inky black, with glowing white eyes. Their body shimmered like the stars, and they looked shiny and almost like rubber. They had long antennas that touched the floor, and their soothing hands grew bigger, longer. Their lips were rather soft looking, and he felt himself drawn to them as his heart started to race.

They seemed to be emitting some kind of aura, some kind of energy that calmed him while also turning him on at the same time. He had no idea what he was looking at, as they were rather otherworldly. The way they talked about him and “his kind”, the way that they moved all in unison, the dazzling landscape they lived in, the fact that they came from a bygone era… It all started to click as they gracefully approached him, their feet gliding and phasing through the air as they reached a long arm out and stroked his cheek with their hand.

“Wh… Wh-What are you…?” Zuke asked, his face and body flushed as the others changed into similar looking beings around him and started to strip his clothes off of him so he wouldn’t overheat, the poor thing. He looked into their eyes, and he found himself unable to look away as he felt pure lust pulse through him, straight to his dick. He shivered and fell to his knees as they bent down with him.

“We are simply beings who set up a home, far away from home. You humans would refer to us as… Aliens, perhaps? It’s been so long since we even got a chance to _play_ with one of you…” they cooed, their voice angelic and like honey. Zuke groaned as he felt his dick throb, so neglected as he was only stroked and petted by this towering being in front of him. “We’re sorry that you’re in such a state right now, but we just don’t want you to be afraid of us…” they hummed, stroking his long, loose dreadlocks out from in front of his face to get a better view at his beautiful red eyes, finding themselves drawn towards them ever so slightly.

“W-Well, I’m still scared… W-What are you gonna… Do to me?” Zuke struggled to get out, sweat dripping as he nuzzled into their touch, pre dripping from his dick and onto the floor as his tongue hung out and he started to pant.

“We only wish to give you and your little robot friends endless pleasure… We want to see you cry out in ecstasy and joy, and feel good all the time.” they explained in a melodic tone, soothing him as he sighed. “You organics… You’re always so cute, so sensitive… We just are endlessly fascinated that something so delicate like you exists…” they chuckled, scratching behind his ear as he whined. He was so horny…

“O-Ohhhhh fuck…” was all Zuke could manage as he was suddenly picked up and cradled by the large being, finally getting a good feel of their skin. They said they weren’t organic, but they still felt so soft and incredible, like it was lulling him to sleep. “Nnnnn…” he whispered, nuzzling into their touch when they ruffled his hair.

“We want to take care of you, little one… You’ll never need to think about anything ever again… You’ll never need to worry about anything ever again…” they said, before finally pulling him into a kiss. He ended up cumming as he was kissed, something tingly on their lips sending shocks of pleasure down his spine when his lips met theirs.

Poor Zuke was a mess, panting and teary-eyed as he let them all converge on to his exposed form. He was helpless against their touch as they stroked and caressed him, groped him so softly and teased him to another orgasm.

“Will you let us take care of you, little one?” they asked, hovering over Zuke as he shook and gulped.

“Y-Yesssssssss…” he sighed.

And with that, his training began.

\---

Zuke was currently sandwiched between two of the most regal looking of the aliens. Queens, they called them, despite apparently not having any gender, and being able to change their body parts on a whim.

They decided to adorn their starry chests with something extra special, something that humans just seemed SO obsessed over… Breasts. Large and pillowy, they were pressed against the back of his head, and his face was smushed between the others. His dick was buried in the queen’s cunt, while the one behind him filled his backdoor with a dick that was perfectly created inside of him, not too long or thick, just the right curvature to nudge against his prostate as they slowly ground against it.

“I can feel you throbbing in my pussy, little one… You wanna cum, yeah~?” they asked him, as he responded by moaning in affirmation. They grabbed him and hugged him even closer, playing with his hair and leaving kisses on his head as he whined and came early inside of them. “Awwwww… He came so soon~” they giggled, before the other one nudged his prostate again. “I keep forgetting how sensitive organics are, especially you little humans… How did my pussy feel, sweetie~?” they cooed.

“W-Waaaaaaarm… Wet… G-Gooooood…” he babbled, feeling so loved and safe wrapped up between them both as he was just loved over and over again. They never made fun of him for cumming early, knowing that he was just so sensitive right now. In fact, they found it rather cute, and would praise him nonstop.

“Such a good little one…”  
“So cute!”  
“You’re clenching so nicely around me~”  
“What a big load~”  
“It’s okay, sweetie, cum as much as you’d like!”  
“I hope you’re ready to cum even more…”

It all drove him insane as he was sapped of any and all resistance, and he would cum from getting his prostate stimulated. They were going to work on that, for sure, since he apparently was too shy to do anything back there.

“You’re missing out on a world of possibilities, little one, and we just won’t stand for it~” they said, scritching him right under his chin as he came again. Their pussy was full of his cum, after they did _something_ to his body…

“You can cum a lot more now, and you can have multiple orgasms… And you can be nice and hard for as long as possible without hurting or having any nasty things happen~” they cooed as they placed a peck behind his ear, making him jolt and moan out.

“I-I’m gonna lose my miiiiiiiiiiiind~” Zuke moaned, a dopey smile on his face as he had his chin tilted up and held in front of a nipple. He obediently lapped away at their nipple, so eager to please as he sucked so, so gently.

“Yes, you are… But you’ll love it~” they both teased, before letting him rest. Organics were more fragile than them and robots, even with body modifications. At the very least, he needed a rest for his mental state, to gear him up for the intense, loving session he was to have tomorrow…

\---

Zuke wasn’t used to being so submissive, so hopelessly exposed in front of others, and he was understandably nervous as his wrists were tied to his ankles, his legs spread by a spreader bar. He hid behind his dreads as everything was on full display for one of the queens, who was smooth all over today, since today was going to be solely focused on little Zuke. Zuke nervously eyed all the tools they had set out nearby, knowing that he was going to get quite the ride today.

“Anal training. Don’t worry, people like us tend to know a LOT about butt stuff… Heheheh~” they said as they nestled themselves on the expansive bed he was on. Zuke got to be treated to the royal bedroom because he was the first human in a long, LONG time to grace them. He had some pillows underneath him to make sure he was nice and comfortable, as he was going to be laying here for quite literally all day as he was trained up.

“I-I’m still… Scared…” he admitted, hating how weak he sounded as he whispered it, blushing heavily and turning his head away from them. He cried out so sweetly when he felt a long, warm tongue start to slide all over his puckered hole.

“Little one… I won’t do anything that makes you uncomfortable… I’ll make sure that today is all about you, and you alone… You humans were always so easily scared by us…” they mused. “But all we want to do is show you love, show you pleasure… And we want to make sure that you can handle everything we wish to do to you. We don’t take ANY pleasure in THAT kind of pain, after all…” they hummed, planting a kiss on his hole as he whined so melodically for them~

“P-Please just… B-Be slow, alright…?” he panted, already dripping over the soft treatment he was getting.

“Always, little one, always~” they said, before going back to lapping away at his sensitive hole. He was so easily made to whine and moan for them, and they wanted to hear his vocalizations all the time, feel his pucker twitch against their mouth, feel his ass clench around their tongue as they wiggled it all around in search of the spot that would make him see stars.

They gently squeezed his cheeks as he came when their tongue flicked over his prostate. They made sure to let their tongue stop while he recovered, before starting back up again. He came a few more times before they _finally_ decided that he was nice and ready. Of course, they wanted to torment him with pure pleasure as they slathered their fingers in lots of lube.

“A-Ahhh, shit…” Zuke hissed, still not used to being penetrated by anything more than a tongue. His queen went slower and reached up to his weeping prick, softly stroking as he moaned out. The pain soon went away, and they teased his prostate, pulling away just before he came.

“Don’t wanna wear your out just yet…” they purred as he whined. They inserted another finger inside of his tight asshole, slowly scissoring it and making him whimper as tears rolled down his cheeks. It stung, but it soon felt good, and he was begging for more. A third finger was added, and his prostate was relentlessly stroked as he was brought to orgasm a few more times. They finally pulled out, and Zuke was a panting mess as he saw a small, lubed up probe approach his asshole.

“...D-Do those things… Have a purpose…?” Zuke asked as he caught his breath. He always wondered why aliens seemed to have a fascination with this sort of stuff as he squeaked when it teased the outside of his ass.

“Aside from generally feeling _so blissful,_ it miiiiiiiight be able to tell us your sensitivity levels, body temperature, if you’re generally healthy or not… Stuff like that~” they explained. “Gotta make sure our little pets and subjects are in the best of conditions and are nice and sensitive, after all~” they purred as they slid the little probe inside of him. Zuke groaned as a switch was flicked, and it started to making a pleasant pulsing sensation, not unlike a vibrator… But somehow even better.

“F-Fuck, that feels so good, m-my queen…” Zuke let slip out, blushing HARD when he realized what he had said. He blushed even HARDER when he saw the queen covering their mouth, the celestial patterns on their face clustering together in what could almost pass for a blush.

“...M-My pet… You’re so, so adorable, you know that…?” they whispered as they flipped the switch until they found the perfect setting for him after gauging his sensitivity. “You’re so polite and obedient, calling me that… Me and the others… We’ll have lots of fun toying with you…” they moaned with stars in their eyes. Zuke swore he saw them grinding against the bed as he was suddenly forced to orgasm _hard,_ his cum spraying all over his chest as he whined long and hard. He came twice more, before the probe was taken out of him.

“Fuck… My queen, I… I love you~” Zuke moaned, drooling and smiling a dopey smile as they crawled up on him and gave him a kiss on his forehead.

“You’re such a good boy for us… Do you want the bigger probe… Darling~?” they husked right up against his ear, making him jolt as they pressed a gentle kiss to the inside of his ear. They REALLY loved messing with his ears, not that he didn’t enjoy that of course…

“Y-Yes… I want it…” he whispered, wriggling in his bonds in anticipation when they lubed up the bigger probe. It slid inside him after a bit of resistance, and it slid right up against his prostate as it was turned on to the pulse setting that made him cum so hard on the previous probe.

The queen slid it in nice and deep, before pressing a button in it. It suddenly grew restraints around his hips, locking it snugly in place as the queen now had their hands free to roam his body. He was still so thin, and they just wanted to take care of him and nurse him back to health as they kissed all the way up from his stomach to his chest, to his mouth. Their long tongue slipped in and Zuke came again, something in their kiss just so intoxicating…

“You’re so delicate…” they said, stroking their hand over his bony hips and rubbing so gently. “We’ll all help take care of you, help nurse you back to health, little one…” they sighed, feeling some guilt as they knew that they indirectly caused this.

“M-My queen…” Zuke moaned as he whined at the feeling of their wonderful, wonderful tongue lewdly slurping away at his ear as the probe pulsed in his ass. “M-My ear…!” Zuke groaned.

“Your ears are… Th-They are cute… D-Don’t judge us, alright? Just let us show you how sensitive they can be…” they said as they wiggled their tongue into his earhole. It didn’t go into the canal or anything and stayed on the outside, but it was still maddeningly erotic as lewd, alien slurps filled his head, and their soft lips nibbled on them. And of course, lewd promises were uttered, mostly dealing with how they were going to make him cum his brains out each day, how they were going to take care of him and just pamper him like the adorable little pet he was…

It was too much for Zuke. He whined as he came many, many times that day. He got lots of breaks so that he wouldn’t be worn out too badly, and he was caressed and cuddled with when he wasn’t getting teased into another orgasm.

“Why don’t you sleep with just me tonight… Little Zuke?” they asked him as they didn’t even wait for an answer and pulled him on top of them like a teddy bear.

“S-Sure… I’d like that…” he replied as he turned over and hugged them back…

\---

“Y-You guys…” Zuke stammered as he was surrounded by all three of the queens, unrestrained as the only thing he wore was a collar with a leash attached to it. They were all just smiling down at him as he laid there for them. He wasn’t even doing anything other than relaxing, yet they were looking at him like he was the cutest thing ever. He really DID feel like a pet at this rate…

“You don’t even have to do anything, little one, and yet, you still somehow are the cutest little thing we’ve ever seen~” one of the queens cooed as they ran their hand through his hair, loving the way he nudged into their touch.

Another one of the queens grew breasts once more, and Zuke blushed when they crawled on top of him, holding his leash in their hand as they pushed his mouth against a nipple.

“Suck, little one. We produce a wonderful, rich liquid when we have these strange orbs on our chests. It has everything you need to become healthy once more…” they cooed as they gently grabbed the back of his head. “You’ll be able to eat other foods and drink other drinks, but we want to get you back to normal as quickly as possible… We can’t stand seeing you like this…” they hummed.

Zuke felt his eyes flutter shut as he sucked. He felt his hands reach out as his arms wrapped around their skinny waist. Whatever was in their strange milk not only made him feel better, but like with everything about them, it made him horny and calm as he kept on suckling and getting his hair played with.

He moaned into their tit as he felt another queen reach around to his dick and stroke it. For some reason, just sucking milk from one queen’s soft tit while being jacked off by another… It was so erotic to him as he whimpered. The other queen that wasn’t doing anything decided to further torment him with gentle pleasure by kissing his ear. They really seemed to have a thing for ears…

“We feel… At peace, like this…” the queen getting their breast sucked moaned. “This feels so blissful, just nursing a helpless little creature like you back to health, making you feel good… It feels right to you, does it not?” they asked, to which Zuke mumbled affirmation as his tongue flicked out against their nipple. “You’re just so adorable… Perhaps we should do this every day, just surround you in pleasure while feeding you, making you nice and strong… You certainly don’t seem to mind, hmm~?” they chuckled as Zuke shivered and came, his cum landing on their back. Zuke then pulled away, their tit leaking against his cheek as he moaned.

“C-Can I… Can I please c-call you… Something?” Zuke moaned as he felt a tongue wiggle around his ear, teasing his hole ever so slightly as he shivered.

“Of course, little one… What do you wish to call us?” they asked all at once. Zuke still wasn’t used to that…

“...M-Mommy…?” he whispered. He was then thrust back against queen’s other nipple as their milk filled his mouth, dribbling out as he tried to keep up and swallow.

“Little one, _you are so precious!_ ” they cried as Zuke finally found a steady rhythm, gulping down their milk as his stomach felt full. When they pulled away, the other queens sucked on them until their breasts went away, their nipples finally vanishing as their chest went back to smooth and featureless again.

“You can always call us that… O-Oh my stars…” they all stammered at the same time as they surrounded him and hugged him.

“Th-Thank you… Mommy? Mommies…?” he said, still confused on how to refer to them when they all were like a single individual.

“J-Just mommy is fine. We’re a hive-mind anyways, and us queens are split from one being…” they explained. “Perhaps one day, you can get a treat from us when we fuse together… You’d be able to fit in our hand~” they all cooed. Zuke blushed heavily just thinking about it…

...Before moaning out as he felt them start to stroke at his stomach. Why did a belly rub feel so… Lewd? He felt his cheeks heat up as he tried to wiggle away from their touch when suddenly-

“Oh my… I guess our milk is a bit strong, heheh…” they cooed as he came. They didn’t even touch his dick and he came…

“We can’t wait to make you nice and strong again, little one…” one of the queens cooed as they kissed at his neck. Zuke was tingling all over as their milk started to truly have a strange effect on him. He was leaking pre as he couldn’t even move his arms or legs that much because he felt so tired…

“N-Nnnnn… F-Feel funny…” Zuke moaned as two of the queens started to molest his ears while the other one went down to his dick and sucked.

“You little humans… You are all so cute… We just want to give you all our love…” the two queens slurping away at his ears whispered as they held his head steady. “Be still, little one, we won’t hurt you…” they cooed as they ever so slowly and carefully made their tongues thinner and pushed them into his ear canal. They were so gentle so that they wouldn’t damage his ears, knowing that humans unfortunately couldn’t experience the joys of ear fucking properly. Zuke had never felt anything like this before, and it was as if his ears were becoming more sensitive the more they played with them…

“O-Oh fuck… W-What are you doing to me…?” he moaned out as his dick throbbed. They mouthed at his ear and swirled their tongues around his canal, being as careful as they could as they licked his eardrum. Zuke jolted as his cum rocketed out of him, right into the waiting mouth of the queen at his dick. The queens at his ears then retracted their tongues out and were content to just lick his outer ear, nibbling at it and even planting kisses just behind it.

“If we could, we’d fuck your ears… Although they stay hidden most of the time, we have holes that are equivalent to ears. They play a role in reproduction… And they’re very, very sensitive.” they all explained, the one at his dick having swallowed long ago. “Although we’ll never be able to truly fuck your ears… We plan to make them nice and sensitive. When we lick, kiss, suck, and nibble on your ears… When we whisper things into them… When we stroke a finger across them… It’s a gesture of intimacy.” they husked, the vibrations in their melodic voice sending shiver down Zuke’s spine.

Zuke could only moan as he came again, the queen at his dick licking his cum off his stomach and planting a kiss on the tip of his dick with their soft, plump lips. The queens at his ears then moved in unison down his jaw, leaving kisses all the way down, and kissed his neck, nibbling and sucking as they settled there. The queen at his dick then swallowed all of his dick, their long tongue wrapping all around it and even slipping out to tease at his balls.

Zuke let himself get lost in the sensations as he was brought to orgasm many, many times. His ears were soaking wet along with his neck by the time they were done, his body flushed with dark green blush, and he ended up getting fed with more of their milk until he was absolutely full. They surrounded him with their warmth as they pulled the covers over all of them, and they showered him in kisses, their plump lips feeling so good on his body.

“We can’t wait for tomorrow, little one… We’re going to show you around the rest of the facility, since we… Kind of got carried away loving you, heh…” they admitted. So far, Zuke had only been inside their royal bedroom as he was pretty much jumped and gang cuddled.

They sung melodic, alien songs to him and played with his hair as he finally drifted off to sleep, feeling warm, full, and loved… Perhaps this new life wasn’t that bad after all...

\---

Zuke was taking things rather well, considering that 1010 almost lost their shit when they were introduced to the other pets in the complex. Then again, Zuke had dealt with a lot of weirdness in his life and nothing seemed to phase him anymore.

“So… There’s others here…?” Zuke asked, sounding like he was in a daze. He probably was, to be honest.

“Yep. We have other pets, some from our home world, some from other races, some we’ve personally made… And then you and your little robot friends~” they said. “But it’ll be a while before you can interact with them. Don’t fret, though… We have more things to show you!” they said as they entered another room.

“W-Whoa…” Zuke gasped as he looked around. It was a pristine warehouse full of all sorts of alien devices. Giant pods with strange objects inside, tanks full of weird goo, dazzling orbs that swirled and floated freely in a corner of the room, mechanical tendrils writhing here and there…

“We do trades with other races. We trade some of our inventions for others, we trade memories for pets, we trade services for supplies, so on and so forth.” they chirped, chuckling when Zuke just gave them a puzzled look. “Ah, I forgot you little humans don’t understand the concept of memory trading. It’s more of a hive mind thing, so don’t worry too much about it~” they hummed as they scooped Zuke up in their arms, loving the indignant noise he made.

“I-I can walk, you know…” he hardheartedly mumbled. He then saw them approach ones of the tanks of goo, and they held him over it. “U-Um… What’s that stuff?” he nervously asked as the goo seemed to be drawn to him.

“As cute as you are naked all the time, we found that organics tend to like wearing some form of clothes. So arms and legs out, fingers and toes spread, and don’t clench _anything_ up~!” they giggled as Zuke quickly did that, before they dipped him down all the way to his neck. Zuke shuddered as he felt the goo, a deep blue color, form a skintight cocoon around him. He was held there for a minute, before being pulled back out and set down. “Move around, little one!” they said, eagerly awaiting his actions.

Zuke moved around, stretching out and looking at the shiny, rubbery suit. It felt rather nice, and didn’t restrict him at all. It maybe have left VERY little to the imagination, but it still functioned as clothes should.

“It feels rather good…” he admitted as he felt a flush on his cheeks. His captor cooed at him and proclaimed just how cute he was for the fifth time that day, before scooping him up again. “Y-You gotta warn me…!” Zuke squeaked as he steadied himself in their grip. He was taken to a comfy looking room, dim lights and soft furniture adorning the place as his captor sat down on a massive bed. They seemed to have beds even in rooms where it normally wouldn’t be common to see one.

“Not only does it function as clothes…” they purred, before stroking their hand along it. Suddenly, the suit came to life and Zuke gasped out, moaning as his sensitive spots were targeted and teased. “...But it can also pleasure you. One of your friends has a similar suit to this, but for a much different purpose, heh. This suit will tease and toy with you, so you can have fun while we’re busy… Or just not pleasuring you actively~” they husked as Zuke squirmed around.

His erection wasn’t hidden at all, and he felt sucking all over it as his balls were squeezed gently within the suit. What felt like licks were teasing his nipples, and a thin, rubbery tentacle slid into his ass and found his prostate, teasing it ever so slowly as he moaned out.

“O-Oh man… Y-You guys make the weirdest things… Nnnn…” he groaned as he gasped out, cumming already. His suit just sucked the cum up, absorbing it as it didn’t let up one bit. It seemed that they were going to finally go all out today as his suit suddenly moved his arms above his head and spread his legs nice and wide. “I-It’s… Restraining me?!” he gasped as the tentacle in his ass grew bigger and started to relentlessly tease at his prostate.

“Mmmmmm-hmmmmm~” the captor next to him hummed as they ran their hand down his side, loving they way he tried to pull away as he choked on a giggle. “The queens will love these memories we’re about to make~” they chuckled before running a finger down his side once more, loving the adorable little giggle he let loose. Seemed he might’ve been a bit ticklish… How adorable~

“G-Ggghhhhh… D-Don’t!” he whined as they slowly ran a finger down his chest and stomach as he giggled under his breath. The teasing tickle combined with the wonderful feelings from the suit… It was just so erotic to him as he came once more, his suit again sucking his cum up so he wouldn’t have a mess in it. “P-Please…” he huffed as their long fingers left wispy tickles all over his sides oh so slowly.

“But you’re so cute when you’re trying to hold in your adorable laughter… When you’re flushed from the pleasure you’re experiencing… When you’re shivering from cumming… Don’t you wanna make some good memories for the queens, show them how cute you are~?” they teased as they then twirled their fingers around his nipples, which were poking into the suit as they were already being teased. Zuke grit his teeth as everything started to get to him.

“T-Too much…!” he hissed as his mouth twisted up into a grin as he choked down his laughter when they scrabbled over his jutting ribs. He shook as he came yet again, his eyes rolling back as he let out a breathy chuckle and squirmed so adorably for his captor.

“Don’t worry, little one… We’ll show you mercy~” they hummed as they then bent down and kissed him, groping his bulge through his suit and savoring his taste as he came again. Zuke felt as if his brain was melting from all the pleasure as he was then shuffled around, his arms now brought down by his sides and his legs pressed together as he was hugged from behind on the bed. He felt their antennae wrapping around him gently, and he felt so tired and calm.

“O-Oh… Ohhhhhh god…” he sighed as he felt his worries just melt away. Their hands slowly trailed up his chest and found his nipples, just rolling him between their fingers as he whimpered and came again. A few kisses were planted on his ears as they lulled him to sleep, whispering to him how he made some adorable memories as he drifted off~

“And tomorrow, we have a special treat for you…” was the last thing he heard…

\---

Zuke was brought to a section of the compound that he hadn’t yet been allowed to walk in. It was… Where 1010 was being held. Everything was so comfy and cozy, a perfect place for them to live. He knew that he was going to finally see his lover again… But he had no idea if he’d even recognize him.

He shouldn’t have worried, looking back.

“He’s in this room, little one.” one of the captors who was leading him through the complex said as they opened up the door. “Go ahead…”

Zuke stepped through the door, before it got shut. Rin was asleep, and hadn’t even woken up yet. Zuke steeled his nerves and sighed, walking up to him before finally, finally putting his hand on his shoulder. He gently shook him, and as he blearily opened his eyes…

...He cried.

Rin felt tears slip from his eyes as he looked up and saw Zuke. He had to be dreaming, this just HAD to be another cruel dream!

But when Zuke bent down and kissed him, his cheek… He knew he wasn’t dreaming. He knew that this was real.

Rin tackled Zuke, and started to pepper kisses all over his face, his neck. He hugged him tight and cried, not caring how pathetic he seemed as he shivered and shook, holding onto Zuke as if he would vanish if he let go. Zuke had to push him back, hold his face as he looked him dead in the eye.

“Rin… I-I’m… I’m here…” he whispered, feeling tears slip from his eyes. “I-I’m here…!” he repeated. It was his turn to covered Rin in kisses and hug him as he started to sob, Rin joining in as they both sobbed and laughed and covered each other in kisses.

They eventually found each others lips. Rin missed Zuke’s taste, and Zuke missed his wonderful vanilla flavor. Their tongue tangled together as Rin shivered and came, his sensitivity finally revealing itself to Zuke. Rin shakily explained that he was hypersensitive now, and that even something as light as kissing could make him cum.

So Zuke grabbed the back of his head and shoved his tongue deep into his mouth. Rin came again.

“I’m gonna make you cum so hard… I’m gonna make you cum more times than those aliens ever did…” Zuke growled as he left hickeys all over Rin’s neck, the poor bot going into overdrive. “You’re always mine, got that? No matter what they say… You’re MINE!” Zuke yelled, before shoving his hand against his crotch, which was already out. He slipped his finger up Rin’s tight pussy and easily found his g-spot, pushing against it HARD as he squirted vanilla lube. Rin was losing his mind as Zuke pleasured him and got so possessive, biting down on his neck and leaving love bites everywhere.

“A-Ah, fuck! I-I’m always yours, Zuke! Y-You know that!” Rin cried as Zuke lined up with him, his suit exposing his dick as he slammed it in him. “I missed you, I-I missed you so fucking much!!!” Rin gasped, throwing his arms around Zuke’s neck as he was pounded into oblivion, having missed Zuke’s dick filling him up. As amazing as his brothers and the aliens were, he missed him. He never forgot about him. When they filmed that video, he was out of his mind with pleasure. He forgot his own name, to be honest, let alone that he even had a life BEFORE he was bought off. The aliens just knew that anger would be a great motivator for humans, even though they knew it was cruel.

Zuke groaned as he pulled Rin into a kiss, grasping at his waist and grinding against his cervix as he came inside Rin, who squirted HARD. Rin and Zuke fucked for hours, and by the end of it, both of them were an absolute mess. Rin curled up on Zuke, tears still flowing down his cheeks as he finally felt at peace.

“Welcome to our new life… Zuke…” Rin mumbled as him and Zuke both fell asleep.

Of course, there were a few people left before this little zoo was complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, we're not done yet. We're not done at all.
> 
> For the next chapter... There are two girls that would miss Zuke the most. So we'll be "inviting" them over to the base~


	8. Scorched Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve and Mayday finally decide to throw it all away as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a while since my favorite lesbib pairing showed up~ As always, Eve is trans, having smol tits and a dick. If you don't like that, just leave, I'm not forcing you to stay-
> 
> Mind break, pissing, electrocution, piss drinking, pissing on characters, mentions of transphobia, mentions of mental instability, trans!Eve/Nadia, lesbian ship, mommy kink.

Mayday and Eve were in absolute shock when they found Zuke’s note, explaining that he was going to take this opportunity to finally be with Rin, and that he didn’t care if he was throwing everything all away to do so.

May tried to keep her composure… But couldn’t. She cried so hard, hugging tightly onto Eve as her friend was finally gone. Everything was just falling apart and she wanted it to stop, she wanted things to be how they were before all this bullshit. Eve picked May up and held her tight, leaning back against the wall as she felt herself slip away.

Zuke had just come back into her life… And now he was gone. He was gone forever. She wanted to scream, she wanted to cry, she wanted to rip the fabric of reality asunder. But she knew that she had to stay strong and power the city. May was likely going to be out of commission for a while, so she had to take over everything.

She buried herself in her work. May ended up doing the same as well. After each intense performance and sending out their energy they generated, they would pass out in bed together. Eve and May used to be fucking all the time, but now… There just wasn’t any point. Everybody was too tired, everybody was too busy. And the memories of Zuke and Rin joining in with them… They were too much for them to handle as they would end up having to stop and just go back to sleep.

May felt like her songs were incomplete without Zuke there, drumming along and telling her to not get too excited as she started to burn her fingers, she was shredding so hard.

Eve felt empty in her art and her music. She started to make abstract effigies that symbolized Zuke once more. She missed him so much, and seeing May despondent was…

“Little May… I don’t know how we’re going to get through this…” Eve said one night as May buried her face into her small chest. “But… We need to stay strong. For the city. Those Sayu clones might be able to run the city, but… The life is gone. The vibrant colors of the city have faded… And that's not just a figure of speech.” Eve said as she peered out the window. In the fluorescent lights of the sewers, shining down on the system of pipes below, everything was grayed out. Without music that had soul in it, everything was dreary and dull.

“...I miss him…” was all that May mumbled as tears streamed down her face. She missed him so badly… And she didn’t know how she could go on living, at least without completely disassociating.

“...I know. I do, too.” Eve sighed. “But… There’s simply nothing we can do about it…” she then whispered.

May just held onto her tighter.

\---

Three whole years had passed. Eve and Mayday had made a routine of making the most basic music that would fuel the city, before going back to bed after eating takeout. May had bags under her eyes, and Eve had constant tangles in her hair that had grown wild and dragging on the floor. They looked like utter shit, but they didn’t care. Everyone knew to back off from them and not try and get them to smile, as they knew it was simply impossible at this point.

Then one day, Eve found something in the mail.

“M-May… You’re gonna wanna look at this…” Eve stuttered as she covered her mouth and stared off into space once May played the USB from the letter.

Zuke was messing around with the camera. He was in a dark blue suit that looked like it was made from rubber or latex or something. His hair was down, and it had grown to his knees. He finally looked healthy again, but… His eyes… They had hearts in them. As in, his pupils were literally shaped like hearts, much like Mayday’s were shaped like stars. His expression was calm and… Sultry. The way he carried himself was unlike the Zuke they both knew.

“There we go…” Zuke purred as he stepped back. His erection wasn’t hidden at all. “May, Nadia… If you’re even still alive… I guess I’ll just cut to the chase: We want you to join us. We want you to come live with us in our wonderful new world.” he explained, Rin suddenly appearing from off camera and wrapping his arms around Zuke’s waist. He looked so empty-brained and lustful.

“We want you to join us in eternal pleasure… Just let your worries melt away~” Rin husked as he pressed a kiss to Zuke’s neck, before whimpering when Zuke shoved his finger in his ear. “A-Ah…!”

“We’re all waiting for you. Just follow the instructions in the letter~” Zuke chuckled before the video cut out.

May was silent for several seconds afterwards, before turning to Eve.

“...We have to go. I don’t give a shit about the city anymore… It’s going to collapse soon anyways.” May said, her voice unusually hollow and empty. Eve looked at May in shock, before she finally gave up.

“...You’re right. You’re right, May…” Eve sighed as she wrote a letter addressed to all of Vinyl City.

She apologized for leaving them after everyone else had. But she let them know that no matter what happened, that someone would come and take over the city for them.

Eve and Mayday headed to the deepest part of the sewers. The same place where Zuke was lead out of the city from.

\---

Eve and Mayday were huddled together on the corner, near a waterfall of shit water. This was the sewers, after all. Eve was keeping watch while Mayday just clung on to her, not caring about anything. She no longer was the bubbly little ball of energy she used to be, having gotten severe depression since Zuke left. She no longer tried to keep a smile on her face, there just wasn’t any point…

“Eve? Mayday?” a bunch of voices called out at the same time. May jumped up and grabbed on to poor Eve, shaking as she looked around for the source. A group of very, very generic looking people were in front of them all of the sudden. They weren’t there a second ago…

“...Yes.” Eve said, eyeing them. They all moved in unison, and they looked identical. Something was really off about them…

“Well, let us not waste any time! Come follow us, our ride awaits!” they chirped, all gathering around them and shuffling off with them. They soon found themselves on a fancy plane that they don’t even remember boarding, having been surrounded by the group of people the whole time, so that they wouldn’t see the outside of the plane. On the inside…

“...Why are the windows covered?” Eve asked, a hint of malice in her voice as she calmed her powers down. May was clinging to he as the people took interest in her tiny form, almost leering at her.

“You don’t need to know that, pet. Now, if you’ll please go to your seat-” they started, before Eve growled at them.

“Excuse me? PET?” she snapped. “I am NOT anyone’s pet, and neither is Mayday. And if you don’t stop staring at her…” Eve warned, arms starting to come out of the floor and wrapping themselves around May and Eve for protection.

“Oh dear… We don’t want to hurt you, and we just want you pets to have a wonderful time with us!” the biggest one said as they approached them. “But… We can’t have you misbehaving on your way to your new home.” they hummed, suddenly tackling Eve to the ground as Mayday bolted out of the way. Eve was hysterical, thrashing as a collar was suddenly snapped onto her and her powers were sapped away.

“GET THE FUCK OFF ME YOU FREAK-SHOWS!!!” Eve shrieked, managing to kick quite a few of them as she clawed at her neck, trying to get the collar off.

May covered her mouth in horror when the walls of the plane lit up with a bright blue light from the shock that was delivered to Eve. Eve was left reeling, and gasping for air as she felt her soul reconnect with her body.

“We really, REALLY don’t want to hurt you little adorable things… But if you try that again, you’ll be shocked until you’re unconscious.” they simply explained as they then restrained Eve, tying her hands behind her back and her legs together as Mayday just sputtered. “Now, little one… I assume you won’t be bad like her, correct?” they then asked Mayday who violently shook her head no. “Good. Now, you’ll let us restrain you, right?” they asked again. May let them tie her up as well, and sat her in Eve’s lap, sparkles in their eyes over how cute they were together.

Eve was fuming as they sat and were leered at for a few hours as they flew off to god knows where. When they finally landed back at the base, they lead them outside and onto the tarmac. Eve had been quiet the whole time, and looked… Really focused.

“E-Eve, are you-” May started, before Eve suddenly phased her bindings off and managed to rip her collar off. May gasped and was ready for the worst, but… The captors just shook their heads and watched her make a dash for who knows where. She had no idea where to run, but she was going to try and put as much distance between them and herself.

She really didn’t know why she thought that was a good idea, in hindsight.

She was running fast, her legs on fire after having been in an uncomfortable position for so long. She saw an odd tunnel poking out of a grassy hill, and she saw dazzling lights floating around it. She didn’t pay them any mind as she ducked into the opening and fell for a good distance. She landed funny, and she knew she twisted something, but she didn’t care. She saw a door ahead, and she punched a hole through it with a psychic hand. She wanted to hide in it, her scattered mind thinking this was a good idea.

She instead was almost thrown off the edge of a platform with a railing. She clung to it after slipping, and she looked all around her.

Dazzling orbs floating everywhere. Alien creatures that were the size of skyscrapers. Incredible living flora that writhed around her in the sky. Strange aliens milling about, all different kinds wearing collars or some kind of slave suit. Massive crystal formations that shone light everywhere. She was starting to hyperventilate as her entire view of the world came crashing down and reality was turned upside down. She saw a massive pit of tentacles below her, and she ended up letting go of the railing, and fell.

The last thing she remembers was seeing a strange, massive alien made from the very cosmos itself, reaching out for her as she passed out.

\---

When Eve awoke, she was bound. She had some kind of straitjacket on, only it was made of some kind of rubber or latex, and it could not break. She was gagged with a muzzle, and she had a collar on again. She started to thrash around, until she was shocked and writhed around in pain. The shocking then let up and she blearily looked around her. She was in a padded cell, and in the corner…

“You really scared your little lover… She was worried sick about you!” a giant, inky black alien said. They were starry, and they were almost ethereal. Eve froze up in pure rage as she saw them with their hand on May’s shoulder. She thrashed around and tried to summon her powers, only to be shocked yet again. She moaned in pain as May started to cry out.

“Stop, Eve! P-Please, I can’t stand to see you getting hurt like this!” May cried as her shocks stopped. “J-Just don’t resist them… PLEASE!!!” she shrieked as she ran over to her and threw her arms around her. Eve felt herself calm down a little bit, sighing as May hugged her. She still looked back at the… Creatures with utter rage and contempt.

“We may as well cut to the chase: We’re aliens. Your little lover can explain other things if you wish, but that’s pretty much the long and short of it. We used to mingle with you humans before reality was screwed up, and we just now started to get in contact with you again… With your robot friends and your green friend. They’re all fine, by the way, so don’t get upset.” they sighed. “To put it bluntly, we are going to train you both into being our good little pets. Your cooperation is suggested, but it’s fine if not, because breaking you will be so much more fun that way~” they cooed as they walked over to them.

May was shaking as she whimpered and pulled Eve closer to her. Eve was starting to feel her sanity break again, like it had many years ago. She felt sick to her stomach.

“Little ones… We won’t hurt you.” they said as they reached out and stroked May’s cheek. May suddenly moaned as she felt pleasure course through her body, and…

“...A-Ah fuck…” she said as she felt herself get wet through her panties. She came… And she didn’t know why.

Eve knew that this was going to be utter hell. And she was determined to keep her mind as intact as she could.

Too bad that would prove to be difficult.

\---

Eve had some modifications made to her so that her training could finally get underway. Her stamina was increased, her cum output was increased, and having an erection for incredibly long periods of time was no longer dangerous or posed any risk. Her breasts were also made even more sensitive.

She felt so sick, getting her body modded by strange creatures. She hated that she was so powerless and couldn’t fight back, although… She was more scared than anything. Scared that they were real, that they existed all this time and were so powerful…

Once her modifications were added, she was taken away into a gorgeous room. It seemed to be more akin to a bathhouse than an actual bathroom, with steaming pools of alien water spread out as billowing clouds hung low. Eve felt enraged as he clothes were taken off her, and her crotch was stared at.

“We find it interesting that you’re a girl, but you have different genitalia than the little orange one. We guess we never really thought that you humans were so open minded and viewed your bodies like us: Inconsequential to your identity!” they chirped. Eve didn’t know whether to feel insulted or complimented. From what she saw, they all had no genders, and their default form had no genitalia. They could change their forms to have dicks, tits, pussies, strange alien things… She had to admit that she was even more pissed off that they had it so easy, when she never got to.

“H-Humans are not as open minded as you think…” she sighed. “Before I found a secure job and city, I was on the run and had to look out for people who wanted me dead just because I wasn’t what they wanted me to be…” she spat out, recalling bad, bad times in her life. She squeaked when she felt a hand at her dick, groping it to life.

“Well, perhaps one day humans will stop being so… Like they are.” one of the captors said. Well, that was one way to put it. “In here, our little world, though… If you say you’re a girl, you’re a girl. We don’t understand the concept of gender as a whole, but we know that to most humans it is important.” they simply went on, picking her up once she was nice and hard and setting her in the blissfully hot water as she couldn’t help but sigh out.

“Eve! Hey Eve!” a familiar voice called out. It seemed that Mayday was allowed to visit Eve, at least during these times. May swam over to her, and hugged her. Eve blushed as her chest squished right up against her dick as she hugged her. May didn’t SEEM to have any modifications to her, at least yet.

“I’m so glad you’re here, May…” Eve said, pulling May up and onto her lap as she hugged her. She felt at ease with May near her, made her feel like everything was alright. Of course, that was short lived as the captors surrounded them and stared to run their hands all over them, water pouring down their tired bodies.

“A-Ah… That feels…” May stuttered, Eve groaning when she felt her wetness against her crotch. “Y-You have… A strange touch…” May huffed as a finger found its way into her pussy and started to thrust in and out as she groaned.

“Organics tend to say that we feel good. We guess we just have an effect on them, heh…” they cooed as others started to jack Eve off and fondle her overly sensitive breasts. Eve shuddered and came, her cum landing on May’s chest.

“O-Oh fuck…!” May whined as she came just from that. He cunt clenched around the invading finger as she clung tighter to Eve.

Soon, May and Eve were all clean, their hair shiny and smooth once more and their bodies sparkling. However…

“Say goodbye, little ones. Until the both of you complete your training, you won’t see each other. The faster you both complete your training, the faster you get to see each other.” they explained as Eve and May clung onto each other. They had to get separated by force as Eve had tears streaming down her face and May was sniffling.

Mayday was brought back to her room she was staying in…

\---

Mayday was stubborn. She WANTED to get her training done, but she just couldn’t let herself submit. She wanted to see Eve so badly, and she cursed her inability to let others walk all over her.

She had lots of energy stored up inside her, so her stamina was only increased a little bit. Her sensitivity was heightened to top it all off. She was typically unrestrained, instead clinging for dear life onto whatever fuck machine they set her on that day, or to the the neck of one of those strange captors.

It took her about a month before she broke. For an organic, that’s a pretty long time. The whole time she was forced to cum over and over again, until her mind was simply mush and she could only babble as her drool slipped out from the corner of her mouth.

When she did break, she finally felt her worries slip away. A voice in the back of her head yelled at her for having given up so easily… But she quickly tuned that voice out. After all… She was finally allowed to see 1010 and Zuke again.

And given that Eve was taking a real long time to break… Soon, she was allowed to see her and help out with her training~

\---

Eve would end up in her padded cell, her dick buried in a vibrating onahole that was strapped to her. And a massive, vibrating dildo was shoved up her ass and kept in place as well. She would groan as she’d shiver and more cum would be forced into the onahole, which seemed to have some kind of strange property to it where it never needed emptied. It was as if her cum was being transported somewhere else…

Her breasts were exposed at all times. She would just try to exist around the aliens, but they would always snap her back to reality with a few tugs on her nipples as she would then hunch over and cum HARD. Her nipples were constantly played with, teased, sucked on, and even pumped so they’d be MORE sensitive.

One day, she woke up after having a strange dream… That turned out not to be a dream. She shrieked to the high heavens when she saw what they did to her.

_They pierced her nipples._

The piercings weren’t normal ones, either. They glowed a gold glow, and they would actually vibrate. Even as she tried to sleep, they would tease her on low speeds and make her wake up covered in her own cum.

Her mind was starting to get tired from resisting. But her personality just prevented her from giving up so easily. She thought she was going to lose her mind before she gave in. And she may very well have… If some people weren’t brought in to help break her.

\---

Eve was crying as she was bound in her usual open chest straight jacket. She had a ring gag on, and a spreader bar keeping her legs apart.

In front of her were three broken little beings. Mayday, Rin… And Zuke.

“Today, you’ll break~” Mayday said as she hovered over Eve’s mouth. She had a massive double sided dildo attached to a strap-on belt, part of it going inside her while the other was hanging out. “I’ll at least be able to break your pretty face if nothing else~!” May chirped.

“I g-get to fuck mommy… I get to be… On top?” Rin mumbled as he lined his dick up with her winking asshole, before slamming it forward as May then slammed her fake dick into Eve’s mouth.

But worst of all was Zuke. He was giggling stupidly as he looked down at Eve, stroking himself as her own dick flopped around.

“I can’t believe I never let you fuck me… I was missing out~” Zuke said as he suddenly grabbed her dick and slid it into him. This is something that Zuke would NEVER do, and yet here it was, happening…!

Eve was currently getting the living daylights fucked out of her as she could feel herself slipping away. Zuke was busting her hips as he threw his arms around her neck and slammed his hips down on her dick. May was making Eve gag as she groped at her neck, loving the way her soft skin would bulge around the plastic cock. And Rin…

“Ghhhhh, you’re so fucking tight…!” he groaned as he slammed into her over and over again. Her prostate was pounded away as he groped at Zuke’s dick and jacked him off. “Fuck… Mommy… M-Mommy’s not so tough anymore, hmmm~?” he chuckled as Zuke came HARD, his cum landing on Eve’s face as Mayday shivered and came hard, clenching around her dildo before she pulled out, strings of saliva connecting Eve to it as she choked and gasped for air.

May took her strap-on off and positioned herself over Eve. She grabbed her hair and pulled her up, and just when Eve realized what she was doing-

“F-Fuck… You make a great toilet, Nadia~” May moaned as her tongue hang out, her legs shivering as she pissed in Eve’s mouth. Eve was fucking horrified as she choked her bitter piss down. And to top it off… She came. She may have been getting pounded and her dick rode, but she knew that’s not why she came. She wanted to fucking die right then and there. “You guys, are ya done? You should try this…” May chuckled as she watched Eve’s horrified expression.

Rin was the first to come up to her mouth, thrusting his dick in it to clean it off. Once it was, he let loose, his oily piss flooding her mouth and leaking out the sides of it as she sputtered and gagged on it. Rin then covered her tits in the warm, black liquid and got the rest in her hair.

Zuke was finally last. He fucked Eve’s mouth hard and fast, before cumming down her throat, and following it up with a piss. His piss went right down her throat as she gagged and twitched, finally feeling her mind snap in two as she was used as a toilet, a urinal. It seems she was into some freaky shit and she didn’t even know it.

Eve, in her broken state, ended up pissing herself as well. But not before she thrashed around to get in position: She pissed into her own open mouth as she gulped it down. Her piss at least tasted sweet like the rest of her fluids…

\---

It was a slow day in the complex. Everyone was just relaxing, enjoying life as they had no more worries. Everything was quiet…

...Well, most everything.

“Hhhhh, m-mommy, please…” Rin whined as he squirmed around. His hands were tied behind his back, and his legs were spread nice and wide by a spreader bar as he kneeled in front of Eve. She had on a gold, rubber latex suit, much like Zuke and Haym. It covered her, from her neck, all the way to her toes. Speaking of which…

“Open your mouth, little pedestrian bot~” she cooed as she nudged his dick with her foot, flicking her toe against the tip. Rin obediently opened his mouth, and he shivered when he felt her sweet, warm piss flood his mouth as she aimed at him. Eventually her stream died down and the got all over his chin, his chest, his lap… His dick. “Hmm, some extra lube~” Eve purred, taking her other foot once Rin swallowed it and stroking it up and down his dick.

“M-Mommy…!” Rin whimpered as he bucked into her soft touch. She started to stroke her own dick as her piercings vibrated, making her moan out as she found a rhythm. Rin wanted to cum so badly, but he knew not to without her permission. “M-May I cum, mommy? Please!” he cried, Eve simply smiling at him as she nodded. Rin finally went wild, bucking into her as he shot his vanilla cum all over her feet.

Eve came as well, groaning as she covered her hand and her stomach. She gazed down at Rin, who knew exactly what to do.

“N-Nnnnn… That tongue of yours… Mommy’s handsome little boy is very talented~” she chuckled as he licked the cum off her feet, getting between her toes, his tongue dragging along her sole as he kissed along her feet. Once they were clean, he kissed his way up her leg, to her inner thighs as he slurped away at her dick, cleaning the pee and the cum from it before he cleaned the cum off her stomach as well.

“Anything for mommy…” Rin said as he looked over to the other side of the room. Zuke and Mayday were practically attached to each other, May riding on top of Zuke as she was in a deep kiss with him. Her suit was a dark orange, and she cried out as she came hard, Zuke filling her up as well.

Eve sighed as she finally felt at peace. She had no idea why she was so reluctant to let go in the first place. Her mind was already shattered as it was, so it should have been easy for her… At least that’s what she told herself.

Eve was allowed to be more dominant than most of the pets there. She would especially love domming Mayday and Rin, as they were so eager to please. Getting blown by both of them at the same time was nostalgic, almost.

She would always let Zuke have his way with her, though. She still never really felt comfortable having him bounce on her dick, and would prefer him to pound her. And gagging on his dick… It reminded her of the old days~

One last person was left before the zoo was complete. And it was going to be tough to break her in…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One last girl to _reel_ in. She's not gonna be happy.
> 
> And Vinyl City is beyond fucked, make no mistake.


	9. Siren Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And finally, Sayu is brought to the complex. And instead of breaking her, they try something else...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally gonna be a lot meaner, but Sayu had it ROUGH when her two lovers dropped off the face of the earth. Also, Sayu is 27 here, as it's been 11 years since the events of the game.
> 
> Aged up character, depression, and general angst ahead.

Sayu had gotten lost in her work. Mindless clones of herself were singing around her and making shitty loops and riffs that provided just enough energy to power the city. She couldn’t sing anymore, because she was mute, after all.

Two years ago, Yinu teamed up with her to help fight against the creeps who try and take advantage of the megastars for their own perverted desires. Yinu was an adult now, so she was more able to protect herself. With her thorns and Sayu’s strength, they were unstoppable and managed to make the city at least safer for any megastars who rose to fame.

Too bad it was never meant to last.

Sayu finally got a letter in the mail. She played the USB attached to it, and she found herself madder than she ever had been these past few years.

Eloni and Haym were both being filmed by some unknown captors. Eloni was bound and gagged, and had a strange belt on. It seemed to be holding two massive dildos in place, one going up his cunt while the other one went up his ass. His dick was erect, but it looked like his orgasm protocols were deactivated, as he couldn’t cum. Some strange powder was being applied to it with a soft looking makeup brush, and he writhed around as his pupils turned to heart and he begged them to itch it through his gag, to which he would get the same “no” in response. His nipples also had the powder applied to them as well, and he was losing his mind.

Haym, meanwhile, was bound, gagged, and blindfolded. He was wearing a shiny black suit, and he had… Feet? They were bound in stocks, and they were exposed to the air as two captors dragged a soft looking hand brush up and down his feet. Another captor was at his dick, swirling around a feather as his dick throbbed and leaked. Two more were at his nipples, leaving ticklish little kisses on them as he seized up and came HARD. He was giggling and moaning, unable to even beg as he felt so good all over and was just relentlessly stimulated.

“So… Your boys here are a bit too busy to make a proper video…” a captor off screen said. “But… We have a deal. You can follow the instructions attached to this letter, and you can come see your boys. They HAVE expressed interest in seeing you again, after all. And you wouldn’t want to let them down, would you~?” they teased as Haym orgasmed again and Eloni was FINALLY allowed to cum, his nipples and dick itched as his cum rocketed out with such force that he ended up fainting. “We’ll be waiting, Sayu~” they hummed before the video ended.

Sayu realized that she was going to have to throw everything away in order to be with her boys again. But her heart ached every day. It had been five years since they were taken away from her, and she dreamed of them every night.

She left a note to her creators. She left a note to Yinu. She left a note to all of Vinyl City. She swam down into the sewers, into a shady part that she had never been to before…

\---

Sayu waited around, making sure to stay out of the shit waterfalls and other disgusting things associated with sewers. She wasn’t nervous, and instead felt nothing. She was so empty inside…

She didn’t even jump when she was approached by a group of identical looking people who looked so generic. She just sighed and waited for them to speak.

“Sayu, correct?” they asked as Sayu nodded. “Well, do you have any questions?” they asked. Sayu shook her head, and they gathered around her and lead her into their plane. She didn’t care that the windows were blocked, and she just went to her seat and sat down. Her captors tried asking her things, but she couldn’t answer them, being mute and all. They eventually came to realize this.

“...You can’t speak, can you…?” they mumbled as Sayu gave them a look that said it all. “This… Throws a wrench in our plans, for sure. But, we can adapt. We’ve adapted for thousands of years, after all…” they said, hoping that Sayu would get curious as to what they meant. Instead… She just sat in her seat, looking in her lap with the same tired expression on her face.

“…” Sayu looked up at them. She had bags under her eyes. Her hair was a mess. Her heart pupils were broken. She didn’t smile. She was worse for wear, in other words, and her captors just sighed as the whole few hour trip was silent and dreary, them not even bothering to try and do anything sexual.

When they arrived on the tarmac, Sayu just looked at everything with indifference. She was a virtual idol come to life, after all, so she didn’t know what was considered normal and what wasn’t. Even when the aliens decided to say “fuck it” and revealed their true forms, Sayu looked on with almost… Boredom.

“You’re so depressed, little one…” they sighed as they picked her up, Sayu shivering when their pleasant touch coursed through her artificial veins. “And… It’s our fault. It’s nobody’s fault but our own. We took your lovers away from you… We really are sorry for the damage we caused… We’re not good at this…” they admitted as she clung on to them, getting sleepy as they calmed her down.

“We promise to make up for this… We just want to train you into being our pet, and then you can see your boyfriends again… We promise, little one…” they whispered as she yawned and finally fell asleep. She hadn’t been sleeping properly for ages, having to run the city and hunt down creeps, after all. She let herself slip away into the blissful void of sleep as she was taken away into the complex…

\---

Sayu was left to float around a padded cell after a collar was placed on her that sapped her powers away. Her captors were trying to figure out just what to do with her, since she was so despondent and depressed.

They thought that she would be a tough one to break but… She was already broken, essentially. She didn’t resist anything they did to her, she followed all orders without any complaint, and she didn’t fight back at all. They realized, that breaking her was simply out of the question.

Instead… They had to fix her. They had to fix her broken heart and bring her back to the cheerful girl she once was.

\---

Sayu thought she was going to get ordered around again today. Instead, she was left sputtering and making excited little grunts and sighs when she was greeted by her two lovers.

They were both finally released from their prisons of pleasure, Eloni having his orgasm protocols activated and not having something shoved up him, while Haym was carried by him and had his suit on standby.

Eloni and Haym definitely were emotional when they realized that she had gone mute, though…

“Y-You can’t speak… Ever again…?” Eloni asked, on the verge of tears as he wrapped his arms around Sayu, who had her arms wrapped around him and Haym.

Sayu shook her head sadly, tears dripping onto the floor as they streamed down her cheeks.

“Well… C-Can you… Hum?” Haym said as he fought back tears.

His tears started flowing when Sayu lit up and started to hum her theme song.

Sayu hummed many songs to them, calming both them and herself down as they all finally were reunited and happy with each other, just humming in unison.

The complex was filled with the beautiful melody of the siren, and someone took notice…

Sayu’s mouth dropped in awe as she looked at the figure in front of her. 72 feet tall and made of the cosmos itself, a starry black beast looked down at the three of them. They put their hand in front of them, and Sayu nervously swam her and her boys onto it as they then took them outside of the complex and into the open air. The orbs floating around the dome that housed it suddenly flew out through windows that appeared in the sides of it, and gathered around them.

“…!” Sayu suddenly felt an orb come up to her and the boys, and it was absorbed into them. Sayu suddenly felt an insane amount of lust overtake her as she started to pant and sweat, having to flop back on the queen’s hand. Her boys were also suffering the intense lust as well.

“O-Oh my god… W-What is this stuff…?” Eloni moaned as he shivered and shook, grabbing onto the nearest finger of the queen and humping as he clung onto it, whimpering and sweating hard as even his hair gripped onto their finger.

“S-So… Horny…!” Haym gasped as he started jack himself off through his suit, his erection not at all hidden by the tight latex. He hadn’t felt such pure, unfiltered lust WITHOUT tickling in such a long time… He still couldn’t cum, but…

“Little ones…” an incredibly soothing voice said as they all shivered. The queen spoke! “These orbs… They power the complex… And they are made from us. From our orgasms.” they explained like this was the most obvious thing in the world. “When a pet absorbs one… They become engulfed in lust. And only the touch of a queen can help put it at ease…” they said as they walked down into a tunnel in a grassy hill. They soon reached a special room that was massive, and had furniture fit for a giant as the queen reclined back and held the 3 little lusty beings up to their face.

They brought them up to their mouth… And smooched them all at once. Sayu and Eloni came immediately, while Haym’s eyes turned to static as he experienced such intense pleasure without being able to orgasm.

“Ah, the little yellow one… I forgot-” they said, before taking their other hand and extending a finger. They then dragged it down his stomach, tickling him as he suddenly shuddered in relief, cum getting sucked up into hit suit.

Everyone was exhausted afterwards, but their lust had calmed down at least. Sayu’s dick had flopped out a while ago, and suddenly, Haym was on it, and Eloni was fucking Sayu’s cloaca as he made out with Haym, squeezing at his sides so that he could be tickled and therefore cum~

Sayu was starting to feel something build up inside her. Inside her heart. Something she hadn’t felt for 5 whole long years. After she came inside of Haym and Eloni came inside of her… She pulled the two of them into a hug. She pulled them both into her tits, smushing them against them as they blushed and tried to pull out.

And then something happened. Something that made Eloni and Haym absolutely bawl their eyes out. The orbs didn’t just engulf them in lust, it seems, because...

“...My… Guppies…”

\---

Sayu managed to get her voice back. It was a slow process, and she still couldn’t talk too much for a while, as her vocal chords hadn’t gotten use for years. But she managed to finally sing short songs for the two lights of her life as she finally had her pupils turn back to hearts.

She wasn’t forced into being any special type of pet, instead being used more for emotional support. With her happy again, she could easily cheer everyone else up. Her training was considered a success, because she still did what they all told her to do, and they weren’t so cruel to break her once she finally got happiness back in her life.

“...Come here…” Sayu whispered, as Haym and Eloni did just that. She had come to like what they had done with her lovers, one becoming addicted to being teased for days on end, while the other one was addicted to tickles. She had fun helping contribute to Eloni’s torment, enjoying his sweet moans and begging. And she REALLY had fun helping tickle Haym to orgasm, her tail fin gliding along his body when he least expected it and sending him to his knees as he had a giggly orgasm~

Sayu pulled her top down. She certainly had grown in the past few years, and her tits were just so soft. Eloni and Haym both snuggled up to her chest, and looked at Sayu with doe eyes as their mouths found her nipples. Eloni suckled eagerly, pulling back occasionally to leave kisses all over her breast, while Haym slowly lapped away, feeling a fluttering in his chest whenever Sayu would softly pyun and run her hand through his long hair. Sayu felt at ease with two adorable little robots pleasing her, being obedient and so well behaved. She thought they deserved a reward for being so good…

Sayu took her hands, dragging them down their backs as they both shivered, and finding their assholes, which both happened to be empty. She started to finger them, Eloni cumming right away as he moaned into her tit, having been on edge for days now, and he finally passed out. When he did, Sayu dug her now free hand under Haym’s arm, and chuckled when he shrieked and came, nestling himself between her breasts as he stroked Eloni’s back.

“You both… Are adorable… And I love you… So, so much~” Sayu sighed, not being able to speak much due to her throat still being sore. Sayu swam away into a bedroom area, where Haym and her would wrap Eloni up in blankets so they could comfort him when he woke up from such an intense orgasm.

With that, Sayu was finally fixed. And everyone finally found their peace, resigned to their lives as pets for an ancient race as Vinyl City crumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry fucking Christmas. And tomorrow, we see the aftermath, and how Vinyl City finally falls, followed by one last look at the happy pets because we're gonna fucking need it;;;


End file.
